The Knight's Mirror
by DemonOfFate
Summary: A single spell is cast, the effects irreversible. An unyielding desire to prove all of them wrong, to become the best among the greatest. The guilt of an honorable knight, stuck in an eternal fight of duty and morality. Mirrors of each other, yet complete opposites, they are bound together by the chains of fate.
1. The Tip of the Spear

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners. Really, if I owned either of these series do you think I'd be writing on here?_

**-Anor Londo, Lordran—**

I stood high above in the balcony, thinking, like always. Smough, my comrade, stood down below, as always. My trusty spear rested against the wall far behind me, the weapon ready to be wielded if I need to fulfill the last duty I had been assigned.

If there was one thing I could always be counted on, it was to do my duty. Every single mission I had ever been assigned was completed, I always made sure of it. I would allow nothing less for my Lord and comrades, and certainly I wouldn't allow anything less for me. I was rather prideful, I suppose.

Duty meant a lot to me. A single word, yet it seemed like the only one I've ever truly understood. Duty was honor. It was not disgracing the faith put into you by your lord when given an assignment. Duty was having an unyielding will, putting the mission before anything else. Duty was putting the kingdom before one's self.

I had always been really good at all of them, but the last one in particular. I never asked for much in life to be honest, serving the land I dared call home was more than enough for me to be… not happy, no, I've never really been happy, seldom did I get sparks of happiness in my life… It was enough for me to feel content.

Of course, that feeling had long since faded. For one, there was not really much of a kingdom left here was there?

I sighed, clearly an unfitting thing for a knight of my caliber to do, but who was around? Not one person; that was kind of the point, all my thinking due to this single fact.

Well, Smough was around, but he had long since… changed. It saddened me, to see my _last _friend lost in such a way. I have to wonder if this was yet another thing that I could have helped prevent. But Smough always did eat the bones of those he crushed, so I believe that is the primary cause.

He still showed flashes of his old self mind you, but it was never truly the same. Nothing was really the same anymore.

It all started with that damn primeval man, and if he had not already been vanquished, I would slay him a thousand times over! But he had been slain, and certainly not by my hands- no.

I still recall when Ciaran told me of _his _fate, of the Chosen Undead Knight that slayed my friend. I held nothing but gratitude towards him; he freed Artorias while I did nothing. By the Gods, I wanted to do nothing more than assist him in his journey, he did what I would have never been able to do.

Yet, I always must remind myself that he is the Chosen Undead. One day I will face him.

And that is where the problem itself lies doesn't it?

When I face him, if I was to defeat him, and I assured myself if I truly asserted myself I would be able to beat him, what of Artorias? What of Manus? Would that damn monster still roam free in the ancient Kingdom of Ollacile, or would the abyss spread further? Would Artorias still suffer? Would I have to face him myself one day?

The very thought disturbed me. I dare not even attempt to imagine Artorias anymore. I still remember Ciaran telling me of his condition when I begged her to. I remember picturing- by Izaith, I still do picture it- his limp arm, the abyss consuming him, his screams of pain, his _insanity. _Ciaran always was rather vivid.

Ciaran… That was another name that caused me great pain.

I admit, though this is a great strike on my honor; I was smitten by Ciaran.

She never returned my feelings of course. She had loved Artorias far too much. This does very little to change the fact that my feelings for her still linger, in fact it makes it worse. Artorias was my best friend, and I betray him with these stray thoughts!? Not even to mention how Ciaran herself feels about me!

I am a disgrace- I should have gone; I should have been consumed!

Anything would be better than this!

But that's just it isn't it? There is nothing I can do about it now. The past was the past. All I can do now is continue fulfilling my duty, like always.

* * *

**-Tristian Academy of Magic, Tristian—**

I won't lie; I was nervous. It was a very important day for me. The Springfield Summoning ritual was today, and I wasn't exactly glowing with confidence. My classmates never really allowed me much confidence.

Not that they mattered or anything! No, it's not that. It was much more than that. Never casting a successful spell in my entire life just had me worried.

I could do it though, I was a Vallerie! My family was one of the most powerful in all of Tristian- my own mother was Karin the Heavy Wind for pities sake! Yes, I could do this. I would prove them all wrong.

Still, I wish I didn't go talking to that Germanian barbarian of a woman, bragging about how I'd summon a familiar better than everyone's. I could definitely surpass her stupid fire lizard, but Tabitha's wind dragon? That was a bit much.

I didn't mind Tabitha. She never went out of her way to pick on me or anyone for that matter. She was always so quiet, but definitely an impressive mage- the dragon she summoned just confirmed it for everyone.

"Monetary, please come forth and begin the ritual." Mr. Colbert announced. Oh, great. She was the last student left other than me. I took a deep breath. I'd be called on next, and I could handle it. I _would_ handle it.

It wasn't much; I had spent hours memorizing everything about the spell. How you should feel, what you should think about, what you should say, everything! This was one thing I _refused _to fail on. I was not a zero, and I refused to be mocked about it any longer.

I would prove everyone wrong, Kirche, Mother, Sister Elenore, everyone! My honor as a noble would allow nothing less. I'd show all of them.

* * *

**-Anor Londo, Lordran-**

I sat by the bonfire near the entrance to Gywnevere's chambers, my eyes picking up the many details on the door as I had done before over a dozen times The worst part about this assignment had to be how boring it was. Sure, you got the occasional undead wanting to trespass, but for the most part it was just sit around and wait for something to happen.

A knight like I still trained of course, Smough sometimes helping me, but I just felt dulled combat wise, still very powerful, but in more of a raw form than I would have preferred to be. It's not like it was my age, I felt as good today as I did a hundred years ago. I aged _very _slowly.

I have roamed these lands since the dragons still roamed. In fact, that was when I earned my title, Ornstein the Dragonslayer. Titles meant nothing back then of course. Every dragon seemed to be even deadlier than the last.

I held no illusions about my skill. Artorias had always been stronger than me, but I held more prestige with the Gods at the time. That's why I was elected as the leader of the Four Knights, among other things. Ciaran, Gough and Artorias just didn't have that edge like I. Of course, all the other knights had issues that made me a more suitable leader.

Gough, intelligent as he was, always had trouble adapting to situations fast enough. I used to talk to him before any missions though, his plans always came out more effective than mine when he was given time.

Ciaran did not have enough variety in her plans to be an effective leader, too used to assassinations and infiltration to play to someone like Artorias's strengths. She had tried very hard, got much more effective at it, but it was never enough for her to be the captain for the best of the best.

Artorias had always been my equal in everything but speed, as I was his equal in all but strength. In a straight battle, however, I believe he would have defeated me. Yes, he was definitely the most powerful of the four. I imagine his unbreakable will helped with that, he just never gave up, knock him down hundred times and he'd be begging for a thousand more, each time more passionate in battle than the last.

The only reason he was not elected to be the leader was due to his position with the Gods. They all respected him no doubt, anything less and I would have pierced them with my spear, Gywn willing or no, but they detested how out spoken he was.

Much more so than I, but that was part of his charm. In ages long past, I too had been irritated at this aspect of him. Of course, as we spent more time together, we grew a bond stronger than that of mere comrades.

It was a slow process to be sure, transitioning from comrades, friends, best friends, and finally, to brothers.

Yes, that's what he was to me, a brother.

I was tore from my thoughts by a tingling feeling across my body, and I knew right away that someone had entered through the fog gate. Well, I had all but asked it. I always did tempt fate, I suppose.

I stood and grabbed my spear, giving it a good spin before stopping it abruptly. Battle, the only time instincts took over and I was not required to think, and what little I did think would be focused solely on my opponent.

Battle, I decided, was good.

I stepped over to the balcony, just in time to see Smough flipping his hammer over his shoulders. He let loose a guttural laugh, similar to that of a crazed man. I let loose a small sigh, turning my head to take a look at the undead that had entered through the fog gate.

He wielded a… was that a claymore? And he wields the shield just as she described… the armor matches as well… could this be the undead Ciaran spoke of? I shook my head of such thoughts, if he was strong enough to fell Artorias, injured or no, then he'd be able to give me some sort of challenge. That's when I'll know if it's him.

I jumped from atop the balcony, landing gracefully like I had perfected in the Ages of Old, right next to Smough. The undead stared at both of us for a moment, before he seemed to slump slightly. A moment later, another figure walked through the fog.

This one wielded a longsword and a shield with a sun painted on its front, and most of his armor was hidden under white and green clothe, and on his chest was another sun.

I twirled my spear once more, before getting into a pouncing stance. I gave one nod to Smough, before I dashed forward, moving like the lightning I was known for. I was upon the undead in an instant, my spear slashing at him in a lightning-fast arch, which he managed to stumble back and dodge.

Impressive, most undead were unprepared for my speed. I noticed the other undead was going to take on Smough. Fair enough, Smough should be able to handle him.

The undead was trying to get some room between us, but I'd allow no such thing. I stayed on top of him, my spear slashing and thrusting in an attempt to get a hit. On one particular thrust, the undead ducked under, and struck at me with his claymore in a thrust.

I jumped back, taking a swing of my spear at him all the while. It hit its mark, smacking him in his side. He let loose a loud grunt, clearly from pain. I landed on my feet a bit back, eyeing the undead. Smough's steps and the other undead grunts were ignored. I focused solely on my opponent.

He threw his shield off his hand, wrapping his other hand around his Claymore. Held firmly in both hands, he brought his sword above his shoulders pointing forward, obviously wanting me to make the first move.

Very well, it would be impolite of me to refuse.

I channeled lightning towards the tip of my spear, and one could see the lightning jumping out from the tip, desperately wanting to be released from its prison. The Undead Knight tensed, and I released my lightning an instant later.

There was a thunderous boom, but I had long since learned to ignore it. My lightning flew forward, aimed straight at the warrior's chest, or rather, where his chest would have been. The moment I had launched my Lightning, the undead had fallen on his back in a roll, allowing the lightning to go right over his head.

While I was slightly surprised by this maneuver, I certainly didn't show it. I launched forward, dust being kicked off the ground as I pounced, and descended upon the undead with a spear sharp and large enough to penetrate the thick hide of the ancient dragons.

Before I even realized what happened, I felt something as hot as the lava of Izalith under my feet! A moment later, I was launched into the air, pillars of burning, orange flames shooting out from under the ground.  
I hit the ground with a clank, but I quickly recovered with a backwards roll, just as the undead brought his claymore down where my head would have been. By the Gods, I was in a tremendous amount of pain.

The tricky bastard, he knew what I would do! And he's a pyromancer! But those flames… they're chaos! No wonder they burnt me so easily! This shan't go unpunished, to wield the treacherous flames of Izalith… That place had taken many of my friends, and I too had been sent there to fight the Chaos demons.

"Thy dare harbor the unholy flame of Chaos?" I spoke, my voice smooth and young, despite my age. I began to circle the undead. He seemed uncertain, confused as to why I was talking in battle most definitely. I agreed; talking should be left for the victor.

"For that I cannot forgive thee, but I shall return thy soul back to the flames of Izalith!" With that said, I pounced forward.

Like lightning, I came up at him with an upwards thrust, the sharp tip of my blade easily piercing the iron plates of his chestplate. My blade went into his abdomen, and I pushed him off the ground. I was impressed with his grip on his weapon, still held in his hand, firmly. It seemed nigh unbreakable.

Quickly, I swung my spear around, sending his body flying off the tip and he bounced a bit and hit a pillar. My body crouched low, as I prepared to finish him, ready to pounce and this time pierce his head, but he produced a chaos fireball in his free hand.

I noticed he had loosened his grip on his Claymore-he was going to use the damnable Estus! I would not allow it!

Discreetly as possible, I raised my spear just slightly, channeling lightning through me, I forced it towards the tip of my spear and a lightning bolt shot out, and I choose speed over power. The undead wasn't a mere brute though, he knew that which I was going to do the moment he saw me lift my spear.

This one, however, he wasn't as lucky in dodging. He rolled to the side, but my lightning tracked him ever so slightly. Lightning was, after all, attracted to metal, something Gough had discovered. It hit upper thigh as he leapt out of the way, but didn't do as much as my more powerful bolts would have, but it served its purpose valiantly.

For one, not only did it stop him from using his Estus, he lost control of his fireball, the once brilliant flame diminished into nothing.

This gave me the chance I needed to launch forward into a series of attacks of low spear swipes and a few thrusts. He dodged a few of my attacks, got scrapped by a few others, even managing to hit me once or twice with his claymore, though it was but a scratch to me. I launched another attacks, a swipe aimed at his ankle, intent on throwing him off balance.

It landed, so with renewed valor I continued my assault. I swiped at him again, this time aiming center mass, and it landed true, causing him to stumble to the side.

Swiftly, I launched into an upwards thrust of my spear. This would end it!

…This would end it. In all my times as a knight, not once had I hesitated. Not once, be it in front of an undead or demon, I had never once hesitated. Heh, sad is it not that I didn't even hesitate to leave my comrades to confront the Abyss while I stayed behind.

By Gywn, I tried! I tried so hard to do my duty, but the images- they flashed in my head! Each and every one, Artorias's limp and broken form, the abyss hanging off of him, his crazed cries of insanity echoing all throughout the city! I imagined Sif trapped, crying out for help, anyone's help! Ciran's words echoed throughout my mind, each one doing more damage than a mere blade ever could.

I heard Gough's voice asking if I'd come to Ollacile with them, and I remembered my answer… a no devoid of emotion. I remember Gough sighing, clearly disappointed with my decision, but he said nothing, merely wishing me luck and leaving.

So by Izalith I hesitated! And that was all it took. One moment of hesitation and the greatest Dragon Slayer in the history of Lordran was bested by a mere undead.

It wasn't by the undead in front of me, no, it was by the other undead I had left Smough with. By the time I heard the cackling of lighting, it was too late. A bolt of lightning, similar to my own, only not as powerful, connected to the back of my head.

I stumbled forward, disoriented for a moment. I heard someone yell, I'm not sure who- I couldn't even make out what they said! I felt something enter in one of my unarmored weak points, through my body from the unarmored place under my armpit, moving up across my chest, near my heart. I fell forward in pain, stumbling around. I've taken worse, I told myself.

I needed to get a hold of myself! I was too vulnerable right now! I glanced down and saw a claymore was stuck underneath my armpit, the blade a good few inches deep. I could still fight like this, I wasn't done just yet! I could… but did I want to? When I looked up the undead I had been attacking had fireball in his hand about to impact my lion inspired helmet.

It was possible for me to still avoid this, to achieve victory, a quick counter attack and I would easily end this, but to what end? So I could potentially leave Artorias to the clutches of the Abyss?

Perhaps, perhaps I've done my duty long enough. I long for the embrace of the dark, something I had sworn I'd never do, but I had sworn a lot of things.

I closed my eyes, prepared for the end, the end of a life that I could no longer bear to call mine.

Before I knew what happened, I felt something large and heavy hit me in the side, my body flying somewhere, and a tremendous amount of pain! My back hit the hard stone of Anor Londo's walls, and I slid to the ground. I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth. I looked around, that was a flat weapon… I think. Was it? I saw Smough walking towards me, the other two undead were blurred in the background.

This helmet, it was getting hard to breathe. I reached up and removed it, setting it in my lap, and looked around. Why were my hands shaking? Why was everything blurry? Why was it hard to breathe? I saw Smough stop in front of me, and looked up. Good… he was here. I wasn't alone. I didn't want to be alone anymore. "F-Friend, wha-what happened? By Gwyn, it hurts…" My voice was broken and consorted, I could barely talk.

My whole body tingled in pain. "S-Smough?" I asked tentatively. He stood above me, and I saw his hammer held above his head at an angle, as if he was about to swing. What was he doing? Oh, he was defending me from the undead! My dearest friend, he was still in there. I knew he wasn't as crazy as I thought.

He was the only one who understood why I didn't go with them… yet I never seemed to talk to him much anymore. I've really been a terrible comrade, haven't I? "Smough… I am sorry." I heard something, what was it? Was he crying? Was Smough crying? Or was he laughing? I looked up, one last time. Was that Smough's hammer?

I blinked, and suddenly I was gone.

* * *

**-Tristian Academy of Magic, Tristian—**

"Mrs. Vallerie, you're next." When Professor Colbert called my name, I shrank back into the crowd for a moment. Then I remembered that there was nothing to be afraid of, and stood proud, like my mother would.

"Of course Mr. Colbert," I spoke, my voice laced with all the confidence I could muster, which even to myself was rather weak. Not that it mattered, what mattered what was on the inside, and I was filled with confidence!

…Telling lies too yourself wasn't exactly easy.

I let loose a small sigh, walking through the students that crowded around me into the center of the circle we all made up. I ignored the usual comments about my magic skill, all the comments filled with dislike and pity. Mostly dislike, though.

Standing in the center of the crowd, I ignored the students that took steps back away from me, instead grabbing my wand and taking a deep breathe. I could do this…

Couldn't I?

Of course I could. I was a Vallerie, daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind herself! I'd summon a great familiar, and put everyone to shame! Yes, that's it!

Lifting my wand up, I began to chant. _"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. My chosen familiar that exists somewhere in the vast universe, my divine, powerful, beautiful familiar, answer my guidance and appear!"_

Cautiously I opened my eyes, and for a moment I panicked. Nothing was happening! Nothing! What was I going to do, what would I tell mother? What if I got disowned? What if-

I was cut from my panicking by a boom of thunder, and I saw glowing, yellow runes appear in the air. There was another loud boom, only this one didn't sound like thunder. It took me a moment to realize I was the cause of it.

* * *

I hit the ground- it was the ground, right?- and noticed it was soft. Why was it soft? I heard my spear twirling in the air, and I heard its "thunk" when it landed into the ground. It wasn't as loud as I thought it'd be, though.

Where was I? Where was Smough? I looked around, taking in the sights. I saw people, humans, from the looks of it. They stood all around me, all dressed the same. They had creatures with them, some I knew of some I didn't.

I scanned the crowd once more, and I heard something. Were they talking? Their lips were moving, but by Izalith I couldn't make out anything. I ignored the sounds, they were hurting my head. My eyes picked out faces in the crowd, a red headed human, a small, blue haired girl, and besides her was a… a dragon?

My eyes widened, what was I doing sitting here on the ground like some Gods forsaken fool!

Dragons, they were everywhere! I looked around, my head was spinning, but that mattered not. The dragons, they tore into my comrades, burning them into ashes, hitting them with their tails, devouring them! I saw my spear to my side, though I was hurt, one of those damnable dragons had likely hit me, I ignored the injuries and stumbled over to it.

It hurt, certainly, my body roared in protest, but it's pain was nothing compared to my hate for the dragons who slaughtered my comrades and my people!

A few of my comrades sprinted over, fitted in their silver plates, tan cape flowing behind them. I could hear the fear in their voices. One of them addressed me. "Captain Ornstein, shall we retreat?" I narrowed my eyes at the knight, he was one of the new recruits, too cowardly for his own good, though it was certainly understandable.

I saw more knights surrounding me all looking, fearful, shifting their feet, uncomfortable. These men, they were little without a leader, and they looked to me for guidance. Each and every comrade that had ever been felled when under my command, haunted me in my dreams.

But I knew, oh by Gywn I knew, one man had to bear the guilt, and for my Lord saved me, so too shall I save these good men the agony of guilt, guilt of retreat, guilt of failing, I shall take the burden. I ignored my body once more, and stood on my own, strong, confident, what a captain should be.

I saw the knights stiffen slightly, clearly anticipating what I had to say. "Nay, we shall teach these mindless beasts the powers of our Lord's holy light! With me brothers, we shan't be lulled back into eternity's embrace without a fight!" With a great deal of effort, though I made sure not to show it, I lifted my spear and channeled lightning through it. I took aim at one of the dragons, though it seemed a bit smaller than the rest.

I let my bolt fly, but the dragon dodged it. I noticed another dragon breathe its unholy fire at me, so I quickly leapt back, easily dodging the flames. "You dare to attack me, mindless beast!?" I addressed the dragon, a large one, definitely powerful.

They were always the most fun.

"Your kind who darest to imprison us far underneath the reach of the sky!?" I approached it, twirling my spear. "Our Lord and Savior, Gywn, has bestowed me a purpose, and I shall serve him most honorably." I crouched down, getting ready to pounce. "For every comrade that is felled by thy kind," I leapt high into the sky, blade ready to pierce this mindless beast, "I shall slay ten more of thee!"

The dragon seemed surprised by my speed for a split second, but managed to flap its wings and leap to the side. My blade came down a moment too late, and it dug into the ground, just before my feet hit it. When my feet hit the ground, my knees buckled, and I fell back onto my bottom.

What? That shouldn't have stopped me, I had made higher leaps! Wait, where was I? Why was I back in the ancient times? It dawned on me, I was hallucinating! Suddenly I was pulled back to the present.

I looked around, I saw an older human standing near where I had landed, catalyst held up cautiously. "W-what?" I asked, using my spear to prop me up. I looked down at my spear, and noticed the claymore still stuck in my side. In fact, it seemed to be lodged in a bit deeper.

Staring at it for a moment, I looked back up. I saw all eyes were on me, the younger humans all seemed scared. I noticed a scorch mark all the far stone walls, and it did not take a scholar to connect the metaphorical dots.

I tried to stand on my own, and get away from my spear, attempting to look less threatening, and I suppose it worked. I fell to my knees, coughed up blood, before I looked back up again. I searched the eyes of the humans, and noticed something I hadn't seen before: concern.

The older man walked towards me, and I could see him gesturing with his staff and finally I heard actually words, albeit in what seemed to be another language. He spoke once more, and with a movement of his catalyst, I felt magic in the air.

I tensed, prepared for whatever was to come. All I felt was the magic washing over me, it was having a lingering effect- wait, this magic was strong! Almost half as strong as Seathe's! That was quite the achievement. The only one in the human world who was said to have reached this point was Seeker Logan, as he was called, though he was actually more of three quarters of Seathe's strength, from what I hear. This human… he couldn't be ordinary, could he? Was he the Logan of legends?

He spoke, startling me from my thoughts. "Sir, I'm only here to help, you have nothing to fear." He reassured me, but I was having a hard time focusing. "W-Where?" I asked, and the man spoke once more, only this time I couldn't make out as much. "…Tristian, sir." I blinked, I had never heard of a place called Tristian.

I hadn't seen the world in so long, though… Yes, that must be it. I merely don't know of this place, but surely they know of me. I decided to put my life in these humans' hands, for if I did not, I'd meet my end for certain.

I closed my eye and fell onto my back, accepting the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

**So, yeah, I made a story thingy. **

**Feedback would be appreciated, if you shoot me a review, as much as I'd love to be praised for my first story, I'd prefer if you included some criticism in ****there, tell me what I did right, but more importantly, tell me what I did wrong so I can improve!**

**Anyways, portraying a character like Ornstein who we have relatively little information on is a bit hard, so he's sort of OC, but I'm trying to portray him as I imagine he would be in the actual game. Writing Louise is pretty hard for me, so PoV's with her might be uncommon, but I do intend on including them, because, well, she's one of the main characters. **

**Regarding updates, because I know people are pushy about that, I hadn't been working on this story too often, I sit down and write a chapter when I'm in the mood for writing (and I can get in the mood very easily mind you, it just takes some pushing for me to actually sit down and write), so I'm hoping uploading it on here and the reviews I get will hopefully push me to work on this story more often. So no solid update schedule, but I'll try to get what updates I can.**

**But yeah, story thingy, I wrote it.**


	2. In Distant Lands

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, both the Dark Souls franchise and Familiar of Zero belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**_-Tristian Academy of Magic, Tristian—  
_**  
I paced outside the nurses' office, I heard voices inside, low and quiet, clearly trying to stop me from hearing. I couldn't catch any of it, though. If only I was a wind mage, then I'd be able to hear!

But now wasn't the time for that, I decided. My familiar, though I had no idea who he was, was hurt; my focus should be on him, not my own issues. He definitely was very big though, almost four feet taller than me.

And what was with that lightning he shot? Was he a mage? By the Founder, if he was another mage… what would I do? I would be disowned, that's what! I looked down at the helm that was by the doorway; the staff and nurses forgot to grab it, they left it just lying in the field.

So, since it was my familiar, it was my duty to keep track of his stuff. Looking at the helm, a thought occurred to me: surely if a noble was this tall and had this excellent of an armor, and the craftsman ship of this armor was the best I had ever seen, though that wasn't really saying much, surely I would have heard of him?

He seemed strong in combat, so maybe mother knew him? Still, getting to find that out would be impossible, since mother never spoke about stuff like that. I sighed, what was I going to do?

I allowed myself a smirk, though. The look on Kirche's face when I summoned him was absolutely priceless! I told that Germanian hussy I'd summon something better, and from what I saw, this guy could cut that stupid salamander to pieces!

Not that I wanted him to do that though, it'd be unfit for nobles to engage in such petty acts. Besides, that face was more than enough to keep me pleased!

Anyways, back to my familiar, was he a noble or commoner? If he was a noble that's where things got complicated, but I can't think of any noble who could shoot lightning out of a spear. Maybe it was enchanted?

That's possible, I guess. But still, what commoner could afford that armor and an enchanted weapon? Maybe it was a gift from his noble lord? That's possible, from what I saw of him it seems he'd be more than capable to take on most without any of that equipment, though he probably wouldn't be able to match a line mage, and he'd certainly not be able to match a triangle mage.

It was kind of sad in a way, that a commoner could train so hard and still be no match for a mage of any skill. But that's how it was supposed to be, the mages were supposed to protect the commoners, and thus they were obviously much more powerful. The Founder himself had made it so.

I sighed, but before I could go back into my mind I heard the door open. I turned as fast as possible, marching up to the nurse that came out the door. "Is my familiar okay? Do we know who he is? Is he a noble? Oh please don't be a noble, please! My familiar is okay, right?"

The nurse spoke, her voice cutting me off.

"Mrs. Louise, please calm down. Yes, your familiar is going to be alright, and no, we still don't have an idea of who he is. We have sent a message to the council, asking who this might be. If he's a noble, we'll know."

I nodded slowly, and the nurse gave me a small smile before walking off. "You can see him if you'd like, but he's not conscious right now," She hollered, and I said a mute thanks before entering the door, grabbing his helmet on the way.

I saw him lying on a bed, though he was grossly over-sized for it, his feet hanging off the edge of it. The curtains that should be closed were open, probably because the nurses were hurrying or something. I approached him. He was pretty beat up, bruises covering his body, mainly his right side and his back.

I could still make out his features though, he looked somewhat young, which makes sense, considering how well he was able to move. He looked probably about twenty seven, twenty eight maybe, just beginning to age out of his prime.

He had jet black hair, which was pretty long, coming down to his chest. I couldn't see any wounds really, except for the gaping wound where that sword was stuck in his side. Other than that, he was mostly just bruised up, though I noticed some burns on his feet that came up to his chest, but again, the water magic should be able to treat that and leave no real scaring. While not as bad as it had been I imagine, the water magic had yet to take care of the wound in his for good, but I'm sure it is better than it was at first.

I walked up closer to him, wanted to get a better inspection on his face; the hair covered most of it. I stood over him, though just barely, and began making out the features of his face.

His eyes were obviously shut, but I noticed his eyebrows were sharp, his face clean shaven and had not a blemish. He seemed to have some whiplash around his neck, but nothing too bad.

I noticed his spear against the far wall, and I sighed in both relief and fear; if he awoke, he'd know we didn't mean him any harm by his spear being nearby, but if he awoke and didn't believe us… well, he had a weapon, and I was the only one in here.

I gulped, but quickly banished the thought. He was my familiar, I shouldn't fear him. Besides, we didn't even know if he was a mage yet, and as long as he wasn't, no worries, right?

…Still, I saw what he did at the summoning ceremony. No one could jump that high without a levitation spell! And he didn't even chant!

* * *

_I fell back onto my bottom, the force of my explosion throwing me back. Smoke took up the air all around; no one could see a thing. I looked around; I was surrounded by the smoke my summoning caused. I heard Professor Colbert call out "Stay calm!" A moment later, another boom of thunder occurred, and someone must have cast a wind spell to clear the smoke, as it was carried off and I could see again._

_What I saw wasn't what I really expected. I don't know what I really expected, but this wasn't it. There was a person, he was clad in armor that glistened in the sunlight, as if made of a fine bronze, red clothe flowing out from under his plated skirt, but then I noticed something else. There was a giant sword stuck in his side! Right underneath his shoulder, and it was a good bit stuck in there._

_Oh Founder, did I summon someone while in battle? What if I caused him to get injured? What if- no, calm down Louise! He's fine, well, sort of, but he's alive! You probably saved his life, yes. That's it._

_I focused on him as he looked up, blood flowing out of his mouth, and his head turned towards the crowd. His eyes crossed with mine for a moment, but he didn't seem to really notice me, instead he kept watching the crowd. He passed that hussy Zerbst, Tabitha, and her dragon- _

_I saw him tense up, quickly looking around him to find his spear, which was lodged in the ground nearby. He rushed and stumbled over to it, grasping it in his hands. I saw Colbert approach him, speaking. "Calm down, you're safe." He didn't respond, but then he stood straighter, stronger. He was tall, by Founder he was tall._

_He spoke,_ _words flowing from his mouth smooth despite his roughed up appearance. I didn't recognize the language. He lifted his spear waist level, eyes lining up with Tabitha's dragon. W-what was he doing?_

_I was given an answer in the form of a lightning bolt flying from the tip of his spear, straight at the dragon. It wasn't as fast as real lightning, but it was still fast. Luckily, Tabitha managed to get her dragon out of the way of the bolt, Colbert quickly reacting to the action from his place near my familiar. _

_He let loose a low level fire spell, hopefully not trying to kill my familiar, but again I was caught surprised. My familiar leapt back, easily twenty feet, and landed without much if any strain. He turned to Colbert, angered._

_He spoke, his voice passionate and vicious. He began twirling his spear, eyeing Colbert intently. Oh Founder, was my familiar going to kill my teacher!? "Stop!" I begged, but it was too late, he had already launched himself forward, high into the air, the sun behind him- I couldn't even see what was going on!_

_I heard him land on the ground with a thud, so I quickly turned, just in time to see him losing his balance and falling back on his bottom, Colbert a mere foot away. He shook his head, looking all around him. Speaking in a disoriented voice, he first looked at one of the far academy walls, I followed his eyes and came to see a scorch mark on the academy's wall, behind where Tabitha's dragon had been._

_He stood up on his own, backing away from the spear. He stumbled and fell to his knees, coughing up a bit of blood. I looked around, most of the other students were backing away scared, not that I really blamed them._

_…He needed help, and while he might have just attacked Colbert and Tabitha's dragon, he was still my familiar._

_"Professor Colbert, we need to help him!" I began to walk forward, he was my damn familiar, and I'd help him! But Colbert spoke, his voice leaving no room for arguing, "Louise, stay back, he's confused and might lash out if you approach." I stopped, and with a great deal of reluctance, nodded._

_Colbert began chanting a translation spell, the magic washing over my familiar. "Sir, I'm only here to help, you have nothing to fear." He blinked, speaking his own question, though now his voice was anything but vicious. "W-where?" Colbert let loose a small smile, "You're in Tristian, sir, Tristian's Academy of Magic."_

He blinked again, before finally let loose a small nod, and closed his eyes, falling back unconscious.

_Colbert looked around, a few other teachers were now arriving on the scene. "Mrs. Vallerie, now would be the time to seal the contract. Until then, we can't help him."_

_I nodded, the sooner I did this the sooner he got better._

* * *

At least I got what I asked for, I said I wanted a powerful, sacred, beautiful familiar, and it seems I got all three. I could have gone without him trying to kill Colbert and Tabitha's dragon, though. Oh well, definitely better than summoning nothing!

This proved to all of them I wasn't a zero, like I said it would. My familiar would be alright. He had to be. I wish he'd wake up though; I'd like to actually talk to him. He needed to rest, however, so I guess I'd rest too.

It had been a long day, too much stress for a noble to have to deal with. I walked over to a chair near the bed, took a seat and sat for a time, just watching, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**_-Tristian Academy of Magic, Tristian—_**

I awoke with a slow groan, head spinning. What had happened? I could not remember anything. Or, well, I remember the undead, a battle, but the rest was lost to the confines of my mind. I tried to remember, but nothing came. A shame, then, but one I feel will be rectified with time.

I had more important things to focus on, like where I was.

My senses began returning to me. I heard something, though I failed to make out what it was. I had a ringing in my ears, but it was bearable.

I decided that my eyes had been shut too long, and with a fair bit of effort, I opened them at last, the sun's holy light washing over them as if cleansing the darkness of the abyss. I blinked a few times, my sight coming back under control. Coughing, though luckily no blood came out this time, I attempted to sit up.

My back protested, and I obliged, falling back with a grunt of pain. "By Izalith…" I mumbled, closing my eyes as I lied on the uncomfortable cushion of the bed. "You're awake, are you?" My eyes flew open as I jerked my head to the side, coming face to face with an older, blue haired human woman.

"Ah, hope I didn't startle you. You were quite beat up you know? We didn't expect you to wake up so soon." I wasn't quite sure how much the battle damaged me, but apparently it was enough to give humans concern. "I'm afraid I remember little of my previous condition, human."

She nodded, "Not very surprising. You had a sword in your side you know! A, what did that man call it? I think he said it was a claymore. I'm sorry; I don't know much about bladed weapons at all really…"

It all came back to me, Smough, the undead, the hallucinations, all of it! "W-What?" I whispered. The woman looked at me, laughing a bit. "Oh it's quite alright. It's no surprise you're shocked, I understand, really."

"No, human, thy does not understand." And she didn't. "How was I brought here? Answer me!"

She backed away slightly, her voice quivered as she spoke. "U-Um, w-well, Mrs. V-Vallerie brought you here, by means o-of the spring field s-summoning ritual." She gestured to a girl who was slumped in a chair in the corner, who had begun to stir.

"I need answers, wake her. Also, where is this "Tristan" the older human spoke of in relation to Lordran?" She shifted on her feet, speaking tentatively. "I'm a-afraid I've never h-heard of a place called Lordran, but I can get you an m-map."

I nodded, "Then let it be done." She gave a nervous smile, "I'll retrieve it now…" She hurried out the door, forgetting to wake the young girl.

I suppose the task falls to me, than. I sat up slowly, throwing my legs over the side of the bed so I could stand. I was wearing some sort of sheet over my body, I noticed. It mattered not, despite how uncomfortable this… thing, was.

With a great deal of effort, I stood, walking towards the child.

I approached the girl now, and put my large hand on her tiny, tiny shoulder. I shook her firmly, but gently. Children always required greater care, as I had learned through Artorias's, what was it he said the humans called it… I believe it was to be referred to as a "prank". I found little humor in it, but the same cannot be said for my old comrades.

"Child, I require thee to wake." She mumbled incoherently, shaking her head and opening her eyes slowly. She stared at me for a moment, before she finally seemed to truly awaken.

"Y-You're my familiar!" She spoke, surprised it seemed by my quick awakening, or perhaps by the fact I was the one to wake her. "I'm afraid I've little idea what a "familiar" is, little one, but I need to speak with thy."

She blinked, "W-Well, okay. You're alright, though?" I nodded. "Worry not. These wounds are not the worst I have received." She sighed, "Well that's good, I was worried you'd be unconscious for weeks."

"You're concern is welcomed, unwarranted it may be." I gave a small smile to relieve her concern. She returned it, "Well, anyways, what questions do you need answered?"

I turned away from her and walked back to the bed, sitting down. "First, I have been told that thou summoned me through some sort of human ritual. Is this correct?" She nodded, "Yes, the Springfield summoning Ritual."

Hmm, so such a young child, human no less, managed to summon a being of my strength? Interesting…

"What is the purpose of this ritual?" She got a confused look on her face, but responded none the less. "To summon a mage's familiar, of course. You really don't know about the ritual?"

"I'm afraid I do not." She seemed skeptical, "So you're not a mage?"

What did the soul arts have to do with this? Humans were most confusing. "No, I am no mage."

She slumped down in her chair, relieved. "Thank the Founder," she mumbled.

I cleared my throat, speaking once more. "With that said, what is a familiar?"

"Oh, a familiar is a mage's companion for life, their normally animals, but apparently they can be people too. They do what commanded to do by their mages, such as get potions, receive ingredients, deliver mail, whatever best suits the familiar's skill set."

I was unsure of this concept, it seemed risky. How did they ensure control of the beasts? "I'm afraid I do not understand. How does thy kind ensure that what beat you summon remains loyal?"

"Well," she said, "the mage casts a contract to the familiar which ensures their loyalty, it's permanent and can't be removed unless through death. You have one of these as well." Ah, that made sen-

Wait, what? Surely not, impossible! But I could feel it… it was trying to overpower my will with little success. That all but confirmed it… "I have one of these, these marks!" I roared.

My eyes wandered my body, looking for the mark that binds me as a… as a slave! I searched all over, and finally I found it- oh I found it.

It was on my right hand, some sort of runes. Already I could feel its tug, it telling me to accept that it was there, that a human had even the smallest amount of control over me. I refused! "Thou dare bind me as some mere slave!"

The girl began shaking, she was afraid. Good! I stood to my full height, rising from the bed. "Thy kind has always been one for transgressions against the my people, but I shan't tolerate disrespect! I am Orsntein the Dragonslayer, captain of the Four Knights of Gywn, I will not bow to a mere human!"

"I-I d-didn't kn-know-" I cut her off, cold.

"The ineptitude of thy kind never ceases to impress me, human." She backed away, and I could see fear growing in her eyes. She thought I was going to harm her. The nerve of humans! I understand Ciaran's feelings better than I ever had now. "Do not sully my honor girl; I shan't ever spill the blood of a child!"

"Enough!" A voice yelled out, the same one from when I first arrived in this human kingdom. "Thy kind shall not order me, human." He was in a defensive posture, his catalyst ready to cast a spell if need be. "If you harm my students, there will be must worst to come."

I stared at him for a moment, before laughing. "Humans, always so confident, it's almost impressive." Almost being the precise word, I considered it to be more ignorant really.

I spoke once more, all laughter gone from my voice. "You know not who you trifle with! Trying to bind someone of my caliber as the slave to some human girl, despite thy kind's short sightedness, surely you did not foresee this ending well for anyone?"

He seemed confused and spoke. "What? Perhaps this was all a misunderstanding. Mrs. Vallerie had no way to know who or what she might summon, the spell chooses whoever is best suited for the caster." I turned my eyes to the girl, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Perhaps you are right, but I trust the words of a human child much more than that of yours_._" The man tensed, but I ignored him. My focus was on the child. "Well child? Is he truthful? It would be in the best interest of everyone here if thou told the truth."

She gulped, "Y-Yes, I didn't know what I would summon." I stared at her for a moment, looking for any signs of deceit, but saw none. I decided to trust my centuries of life that this girl spoke the truth. "Very well, then you and thy kind have calmed my wrath, but know this; I am no slave. Chosen by random, fate, or the God's themselves, I refuse to bow to thy kind."

She nodded while shaking, still very tense and fearful. "Although, perhaps if I am given some reason to serve thy, I might consider it. But, the choice shall be mine and no other. Besides child, I have other duties." I stared at her moments longer, before finally turning to the older human man.

"Drop thy stance, it would do you little good in any case. And might I see the map I requested?" The man obliged, and the nurse from earlier approached, map in hand. "H-Here," She spoke.

I took the map, laying it out on my bed. I searched for Lordran, initially in the center of the map, but I couldn't find it. I kept searching, looking over the contents of the map ten times over, but nothing appeared.

I changed my approach, instead searching for human kingdoms I knew of, Astora coming to mind first. Nothing. Carim perhaps? It seemed not. Catarina was not on the map either. It seemed my… initial belief was correct…

I wasn't quite sure how I felt. I may not have been fulfilled and, well, happy in Anor Londo, but it was my home. I had truly forsaken my duty, as I had said I would do many times again, and it felt… good. I thought this feeling was outrageous of course, but my feelings could not lie.

My sense of duty and honor screamed at me in distain, yet I had never felt so alive before. A new world to explore, new foes to fight, new challenges to overcome! A legend in need of being rebuilt, the legend of I, Ornstein the Dragonslayer.

And, perhaps I could… nonsense. Duty was in my blood, being a vanguard would never truly satisfy me. Besides, what would I do as a vanguard? I had little experience of that sort of thing. All my life, I had served someone, not myself.

There was no honor in serving thy self, and no satisfaction like serving others.

To me of course, Artorias I imagine would disagree. Nothing could ever hold that free spirit down. Gough as well, he enjoyed time to contemplate and see new things. Ciaran and Smough would likely align with me on this.

Still, it mattered not what my previous comrades would think, they weren't around anymore. It was only me.

I wondered what he would do, what my Lord would do.

Gywn had taught me everything had a purpose, even the humans. No action was without the guidance of fate and the Gods, just as no being could escape the actions fate bestowed upon them. They could only rise to meet their fate, not change it. Perhaps this was an act of fate.

The only real question, then, was would I rise to meet it?

Did I even truly have a choice in the matter? If fate or the Gods had bestowed this upon me, I shall embrace this fate and duty, just as I had my many others, for better or for worse.

"A-Are you alright?" The girl asked. I shook my head; apparently I had gotten caught up in my own thoughts. "Yes, I was just confirming something."

The older woman from before spoke up, "Sir, did you find what you were looking for?" She seemed a bit more relaxed, but still tense. "In a way, yes," I spoke. She nodded, speaking once more. "I-I must suggest you get back in bed, you're still hurt."

"You are correct, rest would be good for my wary body and mind." I rolled up the map and handed it back to the older man. He took it and left to return it to wherever it belonged.

The human woman shifted slightly, telling me to make sure I rested before leaving.

That left the girl. She had yet to move from her spot. "I'm afraid we haven't been formally introduced. Ornstein the Dragonslayer, Captain of the Four Knights of Gywn, at your service." I gave a small, courtesy bow.

She blinked, seemingly my words dragged her from the confines of her mind. "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind."

I gave the child a small smile, "A pleasure. Forgive my earlier actions if they disturbed you, but surely you understand my reaction to this rather… surprising news."

She nodded and spoke again, sounding more proper. "It is to be expected." She still seemed uncomfortable.

"Go child, rest, your day has been long and stressful." She shifted slightly, opening her mouth to speak, but I raised a hand. "It was not a request."

She tensed, but nodded, turning to leave.

When I heard the door close, I turned towards where my spear was. I tired of being in this weak state; a miracle would do me wonders.

I grabbed the weapon, giving it a brief inspection to ensure its condition was fine. Once done, I put the bottom of the weapon on the ground, standing it up straight and grasping the rope that lay wrapped across the upper shaft of my spear with my hand.

"I need thy guidance my lord…" I mumbled.

I bowed my head and began the prayer I dedicated to our lord, right before he… left.

"He who came from the flame and brought eternal warmth, may his grace be forever,  
"He who guided all to a new age, may we return the favor,  
"He who gave his soul to the flame, his sacrifice never to be forgotten,  
"He whose light protects us all, may his memory be eternal."  
"My Lord, thou shan't ever be forgotten as long as I walk these lands. Just as you gave me life, I shall do the same. May your kingdom be everlasting."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I breathed in and closed my eyes. My Lord's still radiant power flowed over my body.

My skin once more covered the many cuts over my body, my bruises diminished into nothing, and the gaping hole in my side scabbed over. That would take longer to heal, it seemed.

I heard a gasp from behind and quickly turned. A human, likely a servant judging from her apparel, with black hair stood in shock, a basket in her hands, and inside of it I noticed were my clothes.

"I do not appreciate being spied on, human." I should have paid more attention, allowing a human who knows not of Gywn's great legacy to overhear that holy prayer…

"I-I'm sorry my Lord! I-I didn't mean to." She bowed deeply, and from her voice, I could tell she was sincere. "Rise, I understand thy intentions were pure." She looked around nervously. I gestured to the basket, "I must thank thy for thou service, these… clothes, if one might call them that, are rather uncomfortable, too unfamiliar."

She smiled nervously, "It's a pleasure my Lord." I gave her a long look, she was young, a mere child. "Relax human, your fret is unnecessary and unwelcomed." She nodded slowly, trying to relax, but failing.

I sighed, turning around and leaning my spear back against the wall. "E-Excuse me my Lord, if it is not too rude of me to intrude, what exactly was that?" I turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. A human interested in the story of Gywn?

If she would listen, I would spread the story of my Lord. He always encouraged it, be it with humans or not.

"A peculiar human you are, to be certain. Very well, I shall enlighten you. If you wish, thou shall learn the story of Gywn, Lord of Sunlight." She seemed uncertain but nodded none the less. "Take a seat child, though I must admire your manners."

She smiled, a real one this time, and took a seat in the chair. I rested on the bed,

"First, thou must understand the beginnings. In the age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog…" And I told her, for hours it must have lasted, as I told this mere child details the many human kingdoms of the old world would never know.

I told her of Gywn's great leadership, of His relation with Seathe and the other Gods, though I avoided speaking about myself or the other knights, only brief mentions. And then I told her of His great sacrifice.

I told her of the last assignment He ever gave me, and I gleamed over the details of the other knight's fates, though I only truly knew of Artorias's.

Her face told it all; this child, she truly was interested in Gywn's tale. It brought a smile to my face, to know that now two beings in this new world, and I was sure it was a new world, now knew of Him, His journey and His sacrifice.

"T-That's amazing! And, well, sad…" She seemed unsure of how to approach me on this, likely not wanting to offend me. "Speak thy mind human, you have already earned a great deal of my respect, most humans are uninterested in the true details of Gywn's tale."

The only reason humans worshiped Gywn in the first place was because the human church all but made them. They were not faithful, merely submissive to the church. Disgraces, that's what they were.

She nodded, "So… you're the last of the Four Knights?" I nodded, "How long have you been the last?" My face lost most of its emotion. This was indeed a subject I often didn't like to think about. But I told the human to speak her mind; to go back on my word would be a great strike on my honor.

"It's hard to estimate… Artorias was felled nearly two hundred and fifty years ago, Ciaran and Gough I can't be certain, but likely one hundred years at the least, much more likely to be around one hundred and fifty." She seemed sorry for me, and I appreciated it, but pity was something I did not need.

"Cease thy pity human, it is unwarranted."

Siesta, as she had told me her name was, shifted and looked around. I saw her head turn towards the window, and I followed. The moon had taken over the sky, we had talked for quite some time it seemed. "Thy presence has been most pleasant, human, much more so than I initially expected."

She smiled, "I appreciate you sharing Gywn's story with me; he seemed like a great man." I nodded, but he was so much more! "The greatest I have ever met and ever will, of that I know for certain." I felt my eyes weep once more.

The girl looked away once more. "Well, thank you, but I need to get going, it's late. You should get some rest too." She turned and left, not rushing out the door, but certainly not leaving slowly, letting out a good bye as she left.

I turned towards the window and approached it, wanting to get one last look at the night sky before I escaped consciousness.

…This confirmed it, then. I saw not one, but two moons. Lordran had a single moon and no more.

"It seems thou sent me on yet another mission my Lord, and I accept it whole heartedly." I turned and approached the bed, now was the time to rest.

* * *

**Woohoo, chapter two done!**

**I appreciate all the reviews I got, much more feedback than I first thought I'd get. It's awesome.**

**In response to Cheeser42: **

**First, thanks for the review. I hear what you're saying, looking back on it now, I over-explained that whole Logan thing, and it takes away from the story. I'll be sure to be cautious of that this time around, so thanks for pointing that out. Regarding wording stuff oddly, if you could actually put the line in the review, so I know what you actually mean by it, that'd be awesome. Once you do so, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for stuff like that.**

**ViolatedMonkey: Thanks for pointing that out, I wasn't aware it was overdone. I'll try my best to avoid cliches, but some of these I just haven't seen done before or done often. **


	3. Repercussions

**Chapter III: Repercussions**

_I own absolutely nothing, both the Familiar of Zero series and Dark Souls franchise belong to their respective owners._

I got little sleep that night, too much was on my mind: humans, a new world, that peculiar girl, and so much more. Yes, sleep did not visit me last night. I had gone with less sleep before, however, so I was not bothered by this.

The time I was given gave me much time to contemplate my situation, and I had decided the first thing I should do on this new day was seek out the girl who summoned me, Miss Vallerie.

I needed to find out what made her so important. Was she the daughter of a God, or another mere human? Was she destined for greatness much like the Undead who nearly banished me from the living, and if so, was she to bring about dark or light?

It seemed that for every answer I received it merely spawned two more questions.

Sighing, I sat up from the bed I rested on, tearing my eyes away from the ceiling above. Pondering any longer would do me little good, now was the time to act on these questions.

I stood groggily, and as I did so I noticed I had yet to change into my normal, comfortable apparel. This…thing was little more than a cheap curtain, something only a human would dare even contemplate wearing under any circumstances.

It truly was quite disgusting.

My eyes scanned around the room, searching for the basket Siesta had set down and away. There, by the chair. I felt a smile spread across my lips; finally, something that was more refined to my tastes.

It was simple apparel to be sure, but very comfortable. I wouldn't trade it for anything else. A dark grey colored padded Gambeson covered my upper body, and black chausses covered the lower. Simple but functional, I required nothing more.

Still, as I put my clothes on, I felt naked without my armor. I had all but lived in it really, it had become a second home to me it seemed. I still didn't feel comfortable leaving it with humans, their curiosity tended to get the best of them, and I had no desire for them to do unrepairable damage to my sacred armor.

I would get my armor back after talking to the girl, I assured myself.

With my clothes now on, I looked around for my armored greaves, hopefully the humans left them around. There, along the wall. I grabbed them and sat on the bed, sliding them onto my feet and tightening them.

As my hands worked, I thought of how to approach the girl, this Louise. I imagine she was rather intimidated by me, most humans were. I doubt my actions yesterday helped any, that I was certain of. My reaction to the mark was much worse than I should have allowed it. Normally I was much more patient, a leader had to be, but the idea of bowing to a human by force… it disgusted me.

What was done was done, however, and I merely needed to reign in my patience and show this human girl that I was not what she perceived me as. How to do that, however, was another issue.

I wished Gough or Artorias were here, they were much more experienced in conversing with the common man. Much more relaxed than me, easier to be around. I knew that my personality was rather… abrasive.

It is why Gough had a surplus of people he'd call friends, Artorias less so, and I was confined to only the other Four Knights. Everyone in Anor Londo respected me, but most did not feel comfortable around me, primarily because I was in charge of all of Lordran's troops.

Of course, the Four Knights were my focus, but generally the others could manage themselves; other soldiers couldn't do the same.

Gywn had decided my expertise shouldn't be limited to the best of the greatest, and assigned me to manage the troops and train them. It left me very little time to socialize with the other knights.

The time I did get, however, I wouldn't trade for anything.

With one last breath, I stood, my feet now within the comfortable and familiar confines of my boots. Now I only had to get the rest of my armor, then I would be at home once more. Turning towards the wall, I walked over and closed my hand around the shaft of my spear, giving it a firm grip.

I caught myself before I twirled my spear; in such a small room that would not end well.

It was a habit that had grown in my isolation. For one, when you had nothing to do, you find something to occupy your time, and for me, twirling my spear while thinking had begun happening subconsciously.

Secondly, I had learned it looked threatening. A bit of psychological warfare, as it was.

Pushing your opponents to feel threatened and fear you had a major advantage in battle, they would doubt themselves, and a warrior who doubts himself is hardly a warrior at all.

My feet began moving towards the door, a light thud accompanying each step in rhythm. I reached forward, pushing the door open with a small creak.

I searched my surroundings, eyes picking out every detail possible. I saw a group of creatures in the distant, a fire-red salamander, an owl stood on the window cell above, while a snake slithered across the green grass, blending in seamlessly.

There were more creatures, and… was that a floating eyeball? How… odd.

I stared at the thing for a few moments longer, it returning the stare when it noticed me; I narrowed my eyes in a glare. It blinked, continuing to stare. I continued to glare as I walked closer to the creatures; if they were there, the humans were likely to be too.

This went on for some time, neither of us willing to give up and tear our gaze away. I began twirling my spear, my fingers twisting and turning the shaft in an elegant dance. It had the desired effect, and the creature began to grow uneasy, looking away.

I felt a smile work its way across my lips; no mere… whatever it was, would get the best of me, even if it was in such a simple contest of wills.

As I walked past the many beasts that sat around eating the food the humans provided for them, I saw many children leaving through a large door around the corner of the wall.

Perfect, my assessment was correct. As I scanned around me, I crossed eyes with a few humans looking at me. When my eyes met theirs, they looked away, whispering to each other, stealing a few glances at me all the while. They were of little importance, however, so I ignored their stares.

I approached the door, which the humans had closed behind them. I dragged my hand across the door, which was made of fine, dark brown wood. It couldn't hold a candle to Anor Londo of course, but for humans, it was not as barbaric as I believed it might be.

The extravagant designs engraved into the wood were well done, but held no symbolism to me. It was no surprise really; humans preferred what was deemed pretty, most cared little for the deeper meaning of the world around them.

A sigh escaped my lips; I was beginning to sound like Ciaran for Gywn's sake! I did not want to become _that_ cynical.

I pushed the door open slowly and firmly, entering with a confident stride, head held high. It was something that had become second nature to me, as in Anor Londo I was always watched, I always had to be the pinnacle of leadership.

It's not like I was masquerading, however; I was confident, I held my head up high in all things. It's just… well, I wish I had been allowed time to rest like the other knights, to relax.

But such things weren't allowed when you were the leader of Gywn's armies and provided council for both Gywn himself and his children, once he left for the flame.

Gywndolin always irritated me, he never earned my respect. He was clever, yes, but certainly no leader. A manipulator, that's what he was.

Gywnevere was a symbol of hope for myself and the human world, but that spark of hope was put out when she left, ordering Smough and I to stay behind and guard the Lord Vessel. Gywndolin would later create an illusion of her, and me and Smough would continue to protect her and the Lordvessel.

I disliked Gywnevere even more than Gywndolin, to abandon your own kingdom, especially right after Artorias's death… it sickened me.

As I searched the room, I noticed a long table with multiple humans seated at it, food set up all along the table. My eyes picked out the many different children, but not the one I was looking for.

There, she was seated along the middle. I noticed her looking at me, along with nearly every human in the room. I decided to hold my tongue for now, though their staring was irritating.

I heard each step I took echo throughout the room, all conversation had died. I was now next to Louise, and there was an empty seat next to her. I grimaced, however, when it finally occurred to me all these chairs were woefully undersized.

"I shall stand, Miss Vallerie." She froze, nodding soon thereafter.

My eyes picked out the many faces staring at me, challenging each of them to speak up, but none did. Nobody spoke for a few moments longer, the only sound in the room being light footsteps.

It didn't take me long to locate the source of these footsteps. They belonged to a red haired human girl, whose confidence was surprising. She knew everyone watched her, yet it did not show in her face nor her stride.

She was approaching me, I realized. I merely raised an eyebrow, if the human wished to speak, I would not deny her.

She stopped a few feet from me, looking me up and down. Despite being a good few feet shorter than me, she stared me in the eyes and spoke, a smirk across her face oozing confidence. "Not bad. Now, just who might you be?"

"The line between foolishness and bravery is very thin, as you may know; however, I shall entertain you. Ornstein the Dragonslayer, at your service," I gave a small, introductory bow, "might I get thy name as well, child?"

She smiled, "Why of course, it's only proper! Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, but that's far too long; _you _can call me Kirche."

The conversation around us had continued once more, though I believed it was still _about _me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Louise tighten her fists. Did she have a problem with the girl?

"It is a pleasure, Madam Kirche." The girl waved her hand, dismissing what I said. "Oh quit it with that, it's far too stuffy for my taste; just Kirche will do."

"If thou insist, it would be improper to refuse." She smiled, speaking once more. "Such a gentleman, are we?"

With a nod, words flowed from my lips, "I suppose so, though back in my land this is merely proper etiquette, nothing rare; not that I expect humans to understand."

She let out a small laugh, charming in its own right, "Well, well, you come from some far away land than, calling me a human, it's all I can guess."

I inclined my head, "Far-away lands indeed, further than you know. And yes, though thy kind and mine may seem similar, there are many differences. Thine is much more… barbaric, but not without thy own merits."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Lousie's face go red from anger, so I decided to put an end to this banter, however pleasant it might have been after so long with little conversation.

I gestured to Louise sitting in the chair and spoke. "As pleasant as this has been Kirche, I am afraid I must speak with Miss Vallerie. Thou must forgive my manners, but it is of the up most importance."

The girl seemed somewhat disappointed, but gave me a sly look as she spoke. "Well, we'll just have to talk _later _than." This child was entertaining, I'll give her that, but her attempts at romance would get her nowhere. I had long since given up on any such things, and I would never even entertain the idea with a human.

"Unfortunately, I shan't be available for quite some time." She seemed to be having fun with this, perhaps a bit _too_ much fun. "Oh, I'm sure you can make time. Good bye, Darling." The girl left it at that, walking away towards her blue-haired friend who was reading a book.

That was the most enriching conversation I had, had in quite some time, but I imagine my lack of contact with others had something to do with that. Still, with so many other humans being skittish around me, it was a nice change of pace. Perhaps they would follow her example.

My head turned to search the eyes of those around, and I noticed everyone looking at the girl as she walked away like she was crazy. Perhaps they wouldn't follow her example after all.

A low sigh escaped my lips, but I decided to do as I said I would. "Miss Vallerie, we must discuss many things." My eyes slid downwards towards the girl. "_Yes,_ yes we must." There was an edge in her voice, one I had heard many times in Ciaran's voice, and it suggested that I run far, far away.

Of course, this girl was no Ciaran, so I would do no such thing. "Then let us go someplace more…private, yes? What I have to say should be heard by your ears and no others."

She nodded, rising to her feet. "Today is actually perfect, I have no classes; second year students are encouraged to get to know their familiars today."

"Splendid. Lead the way, Louise." It seemed she did not need my instructions, as she was already leaving the dining hall.

"What exactly do we need to discuss, familiar?" My eyes narrowed in silent displeasure at her use of words, but I made no comment. "The boundaries of what I do not know and what you do not know of me are limitless, dear child."

We had now reached the green courtyard outside of the dining hall, and off to the side I noticed the staff setting up many different tables and dishes. "I guess; some questions have been bugging me too."

"And my goal is to dispel any false notions you or I may have." She nodded as we sat at one of the tables that had already been setup. Multiple humans conversed around us at the many other tables with their familiars.

The girl fidgeted and kept fidgeting in her seat. As this went on for nearly a minute, I sighed. This would take too long if this kept up. "Now, where shall we begin, Miss Vallerie? I shall answer whatever questions you may have."

She cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "Well… just who exactly are you? And not just your name, but _who _are you?"

A fair question, but just who was I, really? "I am Ornstein the Dragonslayer, a title I earned in the Age of Ancients for slaying many dragons. I am one of the last Antiquissimis, and am the last member and only Captain of the Four Knights of Gywn, assigned such a position for my loyalty, diligence, intelligence and strength. I hail from the capital of Lordran, Anor Londo.

She seemed overwhelmed, but nodded none the less. "Sure, but who exactly are the Antiquissimis, and this Gywn person?"

"They are my people, the first generation of beings with souls and life. We are the ancient ones, beings of unquestionable power. Lord Gywn was our leader, the one who united us against the ancient dragons, and his power was far greater than my own."

I was certain she was a skeptic of what I spoke, I could see in both her face and posture, nothing like Siesta. "Of course…"

"If thou are to remain skeptic of my answers, then this is pointless. Allow me to ask my own questions." She nodded, but I could tell she was annoyed of my request. I felt a growl grow in my throat, but quickly quieted it.

This girl expected me to continue to answer her questions as she sullied my honor with doubts of my words? The mere thought was absurd.

"If you would be so inclined to answer, I shall begin my questions. First and foremost, what is the importance of magic in thy culture?"

She raised an eyebrow. Apparently this was a question that should be obvious, so it clearly was important. "Magic was granted to nobles by the Founder so that we can lead and protect the commoners. It marks one as a noble, and although not all mages are nobles, all nobles are mages."

"This "Founder", who is he, a deity, perhaps?"

The girl seemed livid now; she had no control over her temper. "Y-You don't know about the Founder!?" Her eye twitched. Yes, she was certainly mad.

"That is what I spoke, girl." I suppose that response did little to help, but this child reminded me of Ciaran in a way. Ciaran had an absolutely vile temper if I had ever seen one, and while Artorias avoided invoking her wrath, I could never resist.

Perhaps that is why she never saw me as a possible suitor. A pain shot through my chest, and I was reminded why I rarely thought of Ciaran. Still, this merely brought up my abrasive demeanor once again.

I heard the girl mumble something about barbarians and Germania before she spoke, "The Founder was the very first mage in existence, and through his children his bloodline was passed down, and he established the political system we still use today. How do you not know of the Founder? Really, even commoners know of him."

"Perhaps if thou weren't so skeptical of my answers child, thou would understand." I saw her cheeks redden from anger, and almost let out a small laugh. Yes, my personality was rather abrasive, but being abrasive was joyful at times.

Before I could provoke the girl further, I heard something in the background, and saw a group of human children in a circle. My eyes picked out details, a blonde haired boy stood in the middle, a black haired maid- Siesta! What was going on?

I saw the blonde boy point at her and Siesta back away in fear, her mouth stuttering out words that my ears couldn't make out.

A growl rattled my teeth, anger filling my very being to the brim. I knew not what Siesta had done, but a knight defended his comrades above all else. I blinked when I realized I considered Siesta a comrade of sorts.

Who else was I going to rely on in this world? Artorias, Gough, Ciaran, they were all long dead, and Smough, bless his crazed soul, had probably met the same fate after I left. Yes, while these humans compared little to my comrades of old, they were all I had.

This was a new world, a new start. My past mattered little, my achievements mattered none in this world. All that mattered now was what I did this instant. Still, what if she had done something wrong? It wouldn't quite be my place to bestow punishment to those rightfully enraged.

My eyes picked out her body beginning to quiver. I shut them, they were clouding my judgment.

I considered what to do, tarnish my honor to protect those in need of it? While Gough wasn't here, I considered what he might do, and the amount of advice he had always given me which I ignored.

_"Ornstein, follow your heart. It is something thy does very little of, but a great bit of good it would do, I believe."_

_"While honor is all in good my dear friend, one must begin considering what it is you want, not what is proper. Look at me, this lumbering, blind giant. The proper thing for me to do is resign, but it is not what my heart wishes. My heart wishes to remain with thou, with my friends."_

"I've noticed you looking at Ciaran for quite some time, dear friend. Finally opening up to your heart, are you? Do not fret, thy secret is safe with I!"

"I understand Gywn's departure has done much to you, but you must open up my dear friend- we are here, and we only wish to help thee."

"Ornstein, what is it thou wishes in life? I can read the others knights well, but you cut yourself off from us. What is it thee art afraid of?"

A sigh escaped my lips, so many things I should have done… So much time I had wasted to be with my dear friends…  
_  
_  
My eyes steeled over, I _would_ follow Gough's advice this time.I felt my feet take over before I knew it; my spear which had been leaning against me as I sat in the chair was firmly gripped in my hands.

I was there so suddenly it was as if I had teleported, but of course I had done no such thing. I slid to a stop next to Siesta, slamming the bottom of my spear into the ground besides in front of her.

"This child is under my protection; if any of thee has an issue with Madam Siesta, thou shall discuss it with I," My eyes challenged the many students around the crowd, before finally stopping on the boy who had caused such a commotion.

I heard Siesta shaking and sniffing in the background, speaking to herself. "W-What am I g-go-oing t-to do? T-They'll f-fire m-me, they'll never b-believe me... I-I didn't do it…" She sniffed once more, tears over taking her. I felt my anger rise, but I decided now Siesta needed something more calm.

I leaned down and put my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up in surprise. "W-What are y-you doing Orns-stein? Y-You'll…" I quieted Siesta with a hand, and softened my voice before my lips began to converse. "It would be best if thou worried not about me; your fret is unnecessary and unwelcomed. Do not fear Siesta, thou will not be harmed, I assure thee." I sent her a small smile which she returned, though with an ample amount of hesitation.

"Now, child, what is thy problem with Madam Siesta?" I rose to my feet, turning back to the child. And a child he was indeed, and from the looks of it, an arrogant one. He had light blonde hair, and his outfit was much more ridiculous than the others, he had added his own… touch, to it. And why did he have a rose in his hand?

He finally recomposed himself, my appearance having startled him initially. "That maid has trampled upon my honor! She turned two girls against me with slander!

"First she misleads my Montmorency by offering a precious perfume that was brewed by my dear beloved to Madam Katie as if it was a gift from I, then she lies about her actions! She must have been bribed to steal it and sully my honor; as much as it pains me, she must be punished for her misdeeds!"

I raised an eyebrow as he struck some sort of ridiculous pose; must be a human thing, I decided. "Where is thy proof of such misdeeds? Slandering a woman's reputation and punishing her without proof is considered high treason in my land."

"Y-You dare accuse me of lies!? That is a great strike upon my honor; you leave me no choice, gravel in apology or I challenge thee to a duel!"

I stared at him for a moment, but I could feel laughter building in my throat. I tried to hold it back, but the absurdity of that statement was too much to bear, and I broke out in a chuckle, which soon turned to full on laughter.

"Enough!" The boy yelled, "You dare laugh at me? Is my reputation a mere joke to you, or perhaps you're merely too stupid to realize your mistakes?" A few laughs came from the crowd, which began building up the boy's confidence.

"Yes, that must be it. And where is your fake master, the _Zero_? Or can she not even keep track of her own familiar? Not very surprising," He let loose a laugh and the crowd joined in. I raised an eyebrow; the chuckles had stopped escaping my lungs. "If thou believe my allegiance to Madam Louise is false, then I am afraid thy foolishness is even greater than thine arrogance.

"And if you believe my master is incompetent, what mere beast did thou summon? I am very doubtful it compares to I, a being who has slain a thousand dragons a hundred times over." He laughed once more, throwing more accusations.

"Oh yes, I'm _sure _you've slain a dragon before. Pathetic, you make up lies to hide your fear! Quit your false bravado commoner, I know that yesterday was merely a false demonstration of your power. It' was obvious! If you truly are so powerful, accept my challenge, or deny it like the coward you are!" The crowd once more laughed, and they were beginning to irritate me.

These children needed what Artorias had called a reality check.

"Thou dare accuse me of slander? This shan't go unpunished. I give thee one chance to take back thy challenge, or be the focal point of my wrath."

"Do not think to reprimand me! I know well what I say; will you accept or decline like a coward?" Well, I had hoped the child would come out of his foolishness, but evidently not. I considered how to go about this.

I wouldn't dare kill a child, but to even accept the child's duel seemed… unfair. I considered the upside of accepting the duel, learn more about these humans magic, teach this human child the repercussions of his actions, and force him to apologize for slandering Siesta's good name. Besides, despite what I was saying, I had a feeling humbling this child would be very rewarding.

The downsides? I would be fighting a child, which for a being of my strength and skill was like tripping a hollow who had his back turned. It would be a strike on my honor to even accept the duel, but the child was leaving me with very little choice… If I denied it would seem I was afraid, and I was no such thing.

I believe I had come to a decision.

"Very well, thou shall soon learn the repercussions of thy actions. To keep the terms fair and my honor clean, thou shan't face my piercing blade, instead merely my fists." The child let loose a laugh, filled with false confidence. He had no idea who it was he challenged.

"By all means, use your barbarian weapon, you'll need it! Meet in Vestri courtyard in ten minutes, if you are as brave as you proclaim."

The crowd cleared away, most following Guiche.

I turned towards Siesta, who had her hands over her mouth. "Y-You're accepting the challenge?" I inclined my head, crouching down to her level. "Do not worry, thou know my tale, of my power." She nodded, her voice choking up.

"I-It's not that… it's j-just, n-o one wo-ould help me b-but you…" She stumbled forward, rushing at me and warping her hands around me, shoving her head into my stomach as she broke down into sobs. I rubbed her back, extremely uncomfortable; this was Gough's thing really.

How the giant of all people was so good at comforting people was beyond me, he just had a way with people, I suppose. I would do my best, however.

"Calm thyself, thou have offered this lone warrior comradeship in this new world, and my gratitude is unparalleled. Besides, should I perish, thou art the only other being who knows of Gywn's great tale. I must protect such a person at all costs."

She continued sobbing, giving a small nod, and I noticed Miss Vallerie approach. I indicated for her to stop with an open palm, and she complied, keeping quiet.

Siesta pushed herself off me, and I saw her face stained with tears. "I-I w-was sc-scared, t-this j-job is s-so impor-rtant to m-me…" She gulped, wiping at her eyes, "I-It's the o-only way I-I c-can help my fam-mily…"

I nodded, my respect deepening for this child. "I understand. Thy family is very important. I never spent as much time with mine as I should have, but like thee, I endured so they could live a better life. I believe it is what kept me going; they meant very much to me. Thou have earned much of my respect, human or not, for having the same quality.

"Now, time is precious, to spend it in tears is the largest waste I can think of." She nodded, a smile coming across her face. "T-Thank you, Ornstein,"

With a look around, I stood, towering above the other two humans near me.

"Now, I must find this Vestri court." Siesta took to her feet, "I'll t-take you, it's the least I-I can do." When I gave her a nod, she began walking as I followed behind. I turned around and spoke, "Coming Miss Vallerie?" The girl jumped in surprise before nodding and running to catch up to us.

"Y-You can't do this! He's a noble, he'll kill you!"

A sigh worked its way out of my lips, "Louise, this shall be good for all of us; thou will learn of my capabilities, Siesta's honor will be cleared, and I shall teach that arrogant human a lesson, which in and of itself is reward enough."

She stomped her feet in a childish manner. "No, I don't buy any of that crap you were sprouting earlier, and I'm not going to have my familiar killed by that womanizing slob!"

"Then thou art in luck," I replied, twirling my spear from the right of Siesta, "I have no intention of dying, nor getting a scratch on me."

Louise opened her mouth to speak, but Siesta cut her off. "Please my Lady, Ornstein is who he says he is, trust him."

"I will not be lectured by you, commoner." A growl worked its way up my throat, leaving my voice cold like the walls of Anor Londo, "And thou would do well not to lecture a being under my protection, _Louise, _especially if thouwish to become one of those beings."

She quieted, though she certainly didn't seem happy. "Now, while thy concern is unwarranted, I appreciate the gesture none the less. However, thou shan't tell me what I can and can't do, especially in regards to someone's honor, even more so my own. Do we have an agreement?"

She grumbled, but gave a "yes" in response. A smirk tugged at my face as we approached the crowd of humans. "Behold your eyes, children, thou art about to see Ornstein the Dragonslayer in action, albeit against an incompetent foe."

The crowd parted ways as we approached, and eventually we made it to the middle, me entering the ring of students while Siesta and Louise took their part in the crowd.

"So," The blond boy spoke, "Decided to show up, did we? I can't tell if you're stupid or brave, but neither will do you good here." My eyes narrowed in a silent challenge, and it worked- the boy wouldn't make eye contact.

He waited for me to say something, but I stayed silent; nothing made an opponent uncomfortable like silence. "Nothing to say, can you not form words in the face of fear? Ha! You truly are pathetic. But enough of this, we should begin."

"Guiche, you know duels on the academy grounds are forbidden!" Louise spoke, and I growled, "Child, it would be best if thou stayed quiet."

She narrowed her eyes, "No! I'm not going to have my familiar die over some stupid maid. Call off the duel Guiche!"

He laughed, "Not so fast Zero, duels are forbidden between two nobles, and your familiar is no such thing. However, perhaps if _you _groveled for myforgiveness, I'd reconsider…" He left the offer hanging in the air, and Louise had begun to get on down on her knees.

A loud growl escaped my throat, enough of this!

"Enough! Louise, thou would do well to keep out of my battles, step back and watch Ornstein the Dragonslayer in battle!" My words quieted the crowd and their laughing, which I was extremely thankful for.

"U-Um, yes, of course. If you insist, I shall give you the battle you so desire!" The blonde fool waved a rose that had been grasped in his hand for quite some time, "My name is Guiche de Gramont, and my runic name is 'The Bronze'; as such, you will be fighting my bronze Golem Valkrie as your true opponent." With a flick of his wrist, a fine, bronze golem appeared levitating in midair.

It was almost my size, maybe a foot shorter, though I imagine that was only because it was levitating. It was almost impressive, except I had gone against twelve times its height and width. It also had no weapon, instead his right fist was layered with bronze metal like a Cestus. So the child had some semblance of honor, he did not wish to kill me. Still, he would come to regret this decision. "This is all thou have to offer? Pathetic."

In response, his Golem rushed me with a fast right hook. I moved forward, dirt being kicked up from where I stood as I moved under the golem's fist and caught it at the forearm, bringing my other fist quickly into its chest.

My fist met little resistance, going right through the golem, which I now noticed was hollow. To my great surprise the bronze construct was still moving, as it tried to punch me with its fist, which was easily dodged. His other hand moved around and wrapped around my arm, which was stuck in the golem.

"Fallen for my trap have you! You're done!" I ignored the boy and his false confidence.

I pushed my feet off the ground and was sent high into the sky above, my muscles had long since been toned for the stress such an act put on them. I turned my body once we reached maximum altitude, putting the golem beneath me as our weight carried us through the air towards the hard ground below.

I maneuvered my feet on top of the golem, my arm beginning to slide out of the hole as the bronze construct had loosened its hold on my arm. I could only assume it was linked with Guiche, and his shock at my actions affected the golem.

As we plummeted towards the ground, quickly moving closer and closer, I waited for the precise moment as we were mere feet from the ground to push off my enemy, sending it into the ground as I flipped through the air, landing gracefully on my feet.

I turned my eyes towards the boy, Guiche, and noted his mouth was open in awe and fear. "H-How?"

A smirk was now plastered across my face as I spoke, and I enjoyed every moment of shock on this boy's face. "Child, I am Ornstein the Dragonslayer, my strength and skill was enough for Lord Gywn to assign me as the Captain of the Four Knights, the best of the greatest. I will not be defeated so easily."

His body shook, and he quickly waved his wand again, summoning many more of these Golems, all armed with actual weapons. I would destroy them all.

"Get him! Now!" He had to command his golems orally? Interesting…

As the first two golems approached me, rushing at me with little coordination, I moved. I ducked under the first golem's Halberd, sliding to a stop next to it. My hands reached out and grabbed it by its arm, swinging it around and allowing it to take the hit from the other golem that handled a sword.

It was cut through its head to its chest, and my fist quickly shot forward and went through the other golem's helm, just as another foe approached, slicing at me with an oversized axe.

I bent my body at the waist, the blade missing my head by inches, and wrapped my free hand around my enemy's axe. I moved my arm and kicked the golem that my hand was still in at the foe who I just disarmed, and quickly rolled to avoid the slice of a sword wielding golem.

As I got back to my feet, I quickly let the blade fly out of my hand in a backhand throw, decapitating three of the golems as the axe spun through the air.

The golems reached a more organized formation. They circled around me, ready to pounce. I would give them no chance.

Despite not having my spear, I was still more than capable of forming lightning at will. It wasn't as potent, but still more than enough for these cheap constructs.

A bolt appeared in my right hand, and I quickly let it fly at one of the golems, creating a gap in their formation. As the bolt hit the construct, I was right behind it. A massive boom followed a flash of light, some of the students covering their ears and rubbing their eyes.

The thing's head fell to the ground, my bolt having decapitated it at the neck. As the other two spear wielding golems approached me, their many friends behind them, I crouched low to the ground.

Before either of them could react, I launched forward. My shoulder slammed into the closest golem, sending it flying back into a halberd wielding construct. I quickly turned my attention to the opponent at my left, rolling backwards and wrapping my legs around the shaft of the spear. I twisted my legs, the spear being thrown out of the golem's hand.

A sword wielding foe threw its blade at me as I was on the ground. I rolled to the side to avoid it, but I felt a deep cut form along my back.

A growl grew in my throat, and I picked up the blade that was stuck in the ground and returned the favor, the sword flying out of my hand and into the golem's helm.

The previously spear wielding opponent threw a punch at me, which I leaned out of the way and caught its arm, throwing it at the two axe wielding constructs who had rushed me, it being torn apart by their comrades who cut it into two pieces.

I took advantage of this, rushing forward and striking with a fist, which went straight through the thing. He dropped his axe, and as I rolled back to avoid the other golem's axe strike, which managed to lightly cut my ankle, I grabbed it by the shaft.

I quickly threw it, the blade cutting through the axe wielding golem's head and through two more, both who were unarmed.

It occurred to me that the ones I had merely thrown, while most had seemed too had been destroyed by their allies, some still lived.

As I turned, I found it true, as the ones which were left approached me. One was already upon me, and launched a strong punch at my shoulder. I felt a bruise form, but ignored it, instead punching the thing in the neck, it's head becoming disconnected.

As the other golem struck at me, I caught his fist with my hand, though it was quick enough to follow up with a punch to my abdomen before I could finish it off.

The punch did little to stop my attack, however, as my fist tore through the construct's head.

As I kicked the golem off my hand, I looked around for any more golems, but all I saw was destruction. I saw Guiche, who had become panicked, and I noticed his lips moving. He was summoning more golems, I would not allow it!

I glided across the battleground, and as the boy formed a rapier in his hand, my hand wrapped around wrist.

"I-I yield!" I nodded, loosening my hand around his wrist and allowing him to drop his weapon.

He looked at me confused when I didn't let go of his wrist. "I-I said I y-yield…" I dragged him by the wrist to Siesta in the crowd. "Thou must first apologize for even attempting to stain Siesta's honor."

As we finally reached Siesta, I threw him to the ground, and he spoke, a stuttering mess. "F-forgive me, I-I am very sorry for a-accusing you of that w-which you did n-not do. Please forgive me!" He groveled at her feet, which was both an amusing and pathetic sight.

"You are forgiven," She said it simply, but I could tell she didn't really mean it. I understood, words were merely words, and it was obvious the boy meant little of what he said. "Very well, leave boy, I no longer wish to stain my honor by being within eyesight of you."

He scrambled off, and I noticed two girls approach him. I imagine they were the two women this was all about, and I found it amusing that after such a beating, they forgave him.

I noticed Louise looking at me wide eyes in awe. "Are thou now aware of the being thou has brought to this world, Louise?"

She nodded, her mouth moving in an effort to create words, but failing. "T-That was amazing!" Was all she managed, her mouth scrambling for more words to properly describe what she had just witnessed; I raised a hand to stop her. "I understand, thy reaction says more than thine words."

She nodded, but before I could say more, a woman approached. She had green hair, which was odd even in Lordran. "The headmaster would like to see you Miss Vallerie, along with your familiar."

Louise nodded and began following the woman, who seemed to pay very little attention to the destruction off to her side. I decided it was highly likely she had been watching before.

I briefly wondered what this headmaster wanted, but decided it was very possibly about this battle. Very well, I would defend my choice to defend Siesta.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope the fight scene was decent, but I think it got a bit confusing; having to fight nothing but the same opponent who all look the exact same except their weapons was hard to make interesting when I had to verify who it was.**

I'm going to talk about some stuff in general here, then I'll get to specific reviews.

My choice of using First Person was a bit of a tough one for me, because while I love the First Person PoV much more than Third Person, it's harder for me to write. Of course, that's what I choose to write in First Person for this story; it certainly won't improve unless I actually work on it. Hopefully it keeps getting better every chapter, that's my goal. So that means you guys need to keep pointing stuff out!

Secondly, this isn't going to be a romance driven story, and if it has any romance, don't expect it to be between Ornstein and any other characters. This is going to be a relationship driven story, but not all relationships have to be romantic. None of them will be really, except maybe Kirche's, because, well, she's Kirche, and that relationship will be very one sided on the romance side, because really, I find most romance driven relationships very shallow in a fair bit of stories.

  
**Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope my use of "Thy, Thou, Thine, and Thee" were all adequate in this chapter, and my experimentation with "art" was somewhat consistent. I'll pull out some specific ones here now:**

Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: While I know this may not mean much, considering how many authors say this and don't follow through on it, I do intend on finishing this story. You will not see me writing any other stories until this one is finished. Barring any serious stuff, this story will be finished. 

**Blinded In a Bolthole: I'm embarrassed, ****really. I don't know how that whole Mrs thing slipped by me, because I do know the difference, I must have just not realized it. Thanks for pointing that out! Again, as I said, I'm hoping to improve my First Person, so keep pointing stuff out!**

**Kaioo: The respawn mechanic only applies for undead, and even then I consider it more of a gameplay mechanic, not based on the actually lore.**

Nix's Warden: Most of Ornstein's miracles will be long and not very useful in combat, the exception being his lightning spears, but he'll mainly use his spear, because I'm of the opinion they make his lightning more potent.

Cheeser42: By all means man, be nitpicky. That's the stuff which will help me improve, so keep it up, please and thank 'ya!

Asredwer: I had some logic with that choice. Maybe it was just good logic on paper and not in execution, but let me explain. First, Ornstein is pretty pissed throughout that chapter, so who'd want to invoke his wrath by asking that question. Secondly, he's absurdly tall, so I think it's only natural to assume he's part of some sub-race, and considering FoZ world has such sub-races, it made sense. Thirdly, I would have had Siesta comment on it, but he explained most of his story to her, so she understood that. It was talked about in this chapter though.


	4. The Zero Factor

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, both the Dark Souls franchise and Familiar of Zero series belong to their respective owners.  
_

* * *

You know, all things considered, today has gone well. For once I was the center of attention, and it was the good kind of attention. So many things had gone right. My familiar had shown his honor in defending the maid, commoner or not, she was falsely accused, and no noble should allow that to go unpunished.

He had stopped me from embarrassing myself in front of the entire academy. I can't believe I almost bowed down and apologized to that blonde, wimpy, two-timing womanizer! Luckily, I actually _hadn't _bowed, which was the most important part. No one could hold that over my head.

Most of all, he had displayed his strength for the entire academy. He utterly embarrassed Guiche, a strong mage in his own right, despite his many, many faults.

Yes, today had gone well, which was why I didn't care _too _much that I was now in the headmaster's office, the headmaster himself staring me and my familiar down from his side of the desk. I sat at one the chairs in front of him, while my familiar, due to his size, leaned against the wall behind him.

I stole a glance at him, and as I expected, he looked thoughtful, irritated, and respectful, all at the same time. How he managed it all in one look, I'll never know. He was just so… so incredible. I mean, he tore apart Guiche's golems, taking no serious injuries and without any magic, aside from the one lightning bolt.

How did he do that anyways? He didn't chant, and even if he did, I had never heard of any mages actually being able to form a real honest to goodness lightning bolt in their hand! Normally they just channeled the lightning through a catalyst, it couldn't just be held like that.

That brought up another thing; he didn't even need a wand to cast spells!

And I summoned him! Me! I almost couldn't wait to see Kirche's face, since she was present at the duel, when I asked her what she thought of my familiar. Of course, that was much too shallow for being my main reason for being so happy.

A familiar was a representation of a mage's power. It's why generally square mages summoned dragons, griffins, and other such creatures, while line and circle mages would summon weaker familiars, like an owl or a frog.

And from what I saw of my familiar, he was incredibly strong. Not to mention if what he said was true… the implications of _that _would be incredible!

Mother would be pleased with my familiar, that I was sure of.

I was pleased, which was even more important. I had thought at first I'd summon something rather underwhelming, maybe an owl, a rodent, something that didn't scream amazing.

Luckily, I was proved wrong. I summoned something amazing, and I knew that things were only going to improve from here on out.

"So," The headmaster spoke at last, snapping me out of my thoughts, "do you know why I brought you two here?"

I shook my head, though I had a suspension it was about the duel. My familiar voiced the same thoughts, defending his actions with words, and he seemed ready to defend it with more than words if needed. "If it is regarding my actions moments ago, I will not back down. My motives were just, as were my actions."

The old headmaster gave Ornstein a long look, seemingly bored. With an eyebrow raised, he spoke, "What, you thought that's why I brought you two here?" I bobbed my head, my familiar doing the same.

The headmaster laughed, leaning back in his old, comfortable chair, "No, this place needs some excitement, and besides, no one was really hurt. No harm no foul, I say."

I agreed; it's not like anyone died or anything. Guiche needed to be humbled. By the Founder, half the students here needed to be humbled! Sure, they were nobles, but most came from more minor noble families.

The smile fade from the Headmaster's face slowly, though he seemed disappointed at having to take on a more serious look, his eyes narrowing, "I have brought you two here for a different reason," he spoke, "It is regarding the… interesting issue of who you are, sir…?"

"Ornstein," my knightly familiar replied, "the Dragonslayer." I noticed some irritation in his voice, though I couldn't quite tell why.

He probably was disgusted at being told what to do. I mean, he called everyone 'human', no respect what so ever. It was odd, he demanded respect, but didn't seem to give it out. Most nobles understood that to get respect, you had to give it as well. No one liked someone who was demeaning of everyone else's accomplishments.

The headmaster nodded, "Yes, yes, Sir Ornstein, I'm afraid we still aren't sure just exactly who you are, unfortunately."

Oh, that's right. I had nearly forgotten that we had been trying to identify him with all that had happened. He was definitely a noble, I had discovered that easily enough by the way he talked and the way he fought. No commoner would be able to get that sort of training.

My familiar against the wall spoke once more, his voice smooth as silk. He was at complete ease with the situation. "Well, if that is the issue, then it is hardly an issue at all; none here know of me, of my tales."

"Of course not," The Headmaster interrupted, waving a pipe that I only now noticed around as he spoke, "that's the whole issue. Now-" Ornstein raised his hand, cutting the headmaster off from his speaking, "Allow me to finish, if thou would be so inclined."

I clenched my fists, he was a knight; he should be more respectful! Not that I said anything, I didn't want to be on the other side of his anger, especially after what he did to Guiche. I doubt anyone wanted to be on his bad side.

I'd much rather stay on his good side, which seemed like an up-hill battle at this point; I didn't need to make it worse by making comments about his lack of respect, as much as it irked me to ignore it.

"Now, as I way saying, there is a very good reason for thy people not knowing of I," my familiar continued, "and that is because I come from distant lands, beyond the… holy lands, I believe thy kind called them."

H-He came from beyond the holy lands? B-But that was impossible! The only other known race was the elves! Well, it wasn't too far-fetched. We had never actually explored beyond the holy lands, _because _of the elves. It was certainly possible that other races lied beyond.

And it made even more sense that a race filled with strong beings, such as my familiar, could survive among the elves. I'm sure there were brutal battles fought every day, but both were probably at a stalemate. It actually made a surprising amount of sense, now that I thought about it.

"Do you now?" The headmaster stared my familiar down, his eyes sharp and aware. I stole a peek at my familiar, and saw he as well had steeled over, his face showing nothing while his lips moved. I imagine he managed that skill from his many years of being involved in politics. He did say he was a captain, and most captains in the military dealt with politics in one way or another.

"Thou question my word?" It was a challenge, I knew that much. I had to agree with my familiar here, nothing suggested that him coming from beyond the holy lands to be far-fetched. It was certainly more believable than him coming from another world!

The headmaster sighed, leaning back. Words flew from his lips once more, "I suppose not; however, this does bring up some issues as well, very serious issues."

My familiar raised an eyebrow, indicating for the headmaster to continue. He obliged, taking an inhale of his pipe before speaking. "Well, you're the first to come from the holy lands that's not an elf. The council will want to get their hands on you."

Ornstein nearly scoffed, but seemed to catch himself. Instead he spoke, his voice venomous, "if thy kind dare think they can interrogate I, they are deftly mistaken."

I held my tongue, the princess would never approve of people just coming to take him and interrogate him… but he didn't know the princess like I did. I couldn't be too harsh. I knew a barbarian country like Germania wouldn't hesitate to do the same.

But we _weren't_ Germania, and I'd have to explain that to him after this meeting.

The headmaster nodded, brows furrowing. "And that is where the problem lies. Now, if they learn you hail from the beyond the holy lands, they _will _try to take you, and there's nothing I can do about that." He paused, seeming to consider other variables as well.

He continued a moment later, "That's not to mention when they learn of your equipment, which they will naturally assume you stole from a noble. However, I can perhaps… weave a lie, if it'd save me from more paperwork."

Ornstien let out a charming, rich yet silent chuckle that I imagined would save him many times throughout his life. He spoke, "Oh yes, I understand thee well, human. Paperwork was always a common foe of mine, one I could never beat. I could slay the mightiest of dragons, demons, and much more, but my valor and my spear could do nothing against such a thing as paperwork. I much prefer battle, really. "

"Is that how it is now?" The Headmaster questioned, intrigued. He took an inhale of his pipe, breathing the smoke out a moment later.

"Yes, by Gwyn yes," Ornstein answered, his voice tired yet joyful, "None of my comrades understood just how difficult my leadership position was; I had to write up the battle plan, do the paper work to get it approved, sign other documents that were pending approval, and still had to continue my many other duties. It was absolutely awful. Artorias always found if quite humorous, as he did with all unfortunate things that were bestowed upon me."

The headmaster let out a chuckle himself, speaking "Yes, the council is quite the same; they all think it's so easy, but they're part of a _council. _They've never had to handle a true work load like us!"

Ornstein nodded and spoke, "The ignorance of those in positions of power never ceases to amaze me. Luckily, they've never been the absolute power from where I hail. I can only wish it is the same here."

With one last chuckle, the headmaster continued to speak, though his eyes never lost their spark, "Be that as it may, if I am to deceive the council, I need a few things from you, both of you, actually."

I nodded, "Of course Headmaster," I said, stealing a peek at my familiar. He seemed ready for whatever it happened to be that was needed. I found it odd that he could change from more casual conversation to a… well, a soldier so easily.

The only thing I could do was to hope I could get him to act more, well, normal around me. He was very proper around me, but he was talking to the headmaster a moment ago as if they hadn't just met each other. I guess it was because they had something in common; their hatred in paperwork.

What did me and my familiar have in common? I couldn't think of anything.

"Now Miss Vallerie, the circumstances of your summon are anything but common. Sir Ornstein here is a _person_, which makes everything much more difficult, and he also comes from beyond the holy lands."

The headmaster stood from his chair, walking over to one of the windows as he spoke. His voice was grave, so I absorbed everything he said as he spoke. With age come wisdom, and my mother always taught me that the best way to learn was to remain quiet and listen while others defended different approaches to a situation.

"This country is my home, and sadly it is plagued with many problems. Things are brewing Miss Vallerie, make no mistake, and if word gets out about Ornstein, this country _will _erupt into chaos."

He paused for a moment, turning towards me, speaking once more, "That is why you must never speak a word about Ornstein's homeland, his past, anything. Not just for your sake, but for his, and this entire country. Do you understand?"

I nodded. This was a bit much to take in. I knew the country wasn't in the best of shape right now, people doubted the Princess, who was soon to take the thrown. They were fools; the princess was very bright, strong, and loyal. None of them actually knew her, what she had to deal with daily.

And as much as it pained me, I knew it wasn't just the commoners who thought this. Some nobles did too. They were hardly nobles, though, to doubt their ruler… this was one of the things I believe my familiar would agree on.

He seemed to believe very highly in authority, in honor, and there was no greater dishonor than mutiny.

None the less, I understood very well what the headmaster meant. People would jump at the chance to find something to get rid of the princess, and somehow if word of Ornstein got out, not only would other countries take action, but my very own country would take action. After all, it'd be pretty hard to pass up the idea that Tristan was hiding an _ally_ to the elves.

I would keep my lips sealed, not for my sake, but for the sake of the Princess.

"Very good, and now to you, Sir Ornstein," he looked the giant of a man up and down for a moment, sighing soon there after, "Unfortunately, I'm not sure how we can keep you on a low profile. With such extravagant armor, your giant size, and your fine spear, it will be impossible really."

Of course it wouldn't be _that _easy. Nothing ever was. Really though, how were we going to hide him? He was a giant in body and honor. He wouldn't hesitate to jump in and defend someone, like he did Siesta. If I took him to town and a fight broke out, there'd be no hiding him. For that matter, there was no hiding him anywhere. He had already become known to everyone here after one battle, and it hadn't even been three days!

"As it stands," he continued, "the council will demand an investigation on both you and your familiar Miss Vallerie, once they learn that he hails from beyond the holy lands or that he has such extravagant gear. People don't like what they don't understand, Miss Valliere."

The old headmaster began to stroke his long, white beard, still speaking. "While it is practically impossible to keep the council from having interest in you, I can do something else which will take care of some of our problems." I nodded, eager for whatever he had in mind.

He turned to me, "Miss Valliere, I understand that your familiar might be in need of some armor in order to properly protect you, as his duty as a familar states he is required to. Now, Mr. Colbert has been developing something for quite a while, very fine armor, glows in the sunlight, made of bronze, and we require someone to… test it, before we can bring it to the council for approval."

"By Gwyn, this sounds like an Artorias plan. Stupid enough to work." My familiar spoke, his voice a mere mumbled whisper; I had barely caught that. Before I had time to contemplate what he meant by that, the headmaster continued speaking.

"I understand this is quite a lot to ask, but if you are willing to accept, we will throw in something more, a wonderfully crafted spear, very similar to the one Sir Ornstein is holding now," he finished, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

This, while not exactly a scholar like plan, was something I would have never thought of. Ornstein's armor and spear would be shown as a project Mr. Colbert had been working on, and given the many different inventions he experimented with, it wasn't hard to believe.

And, due to it being sold to me and given to Ornstein, my familiar, the council couldn't legally order an investigation on me in order to interrogate him, and if they did, they'd face my mother's wrath, which would stop many, many people from trying anything.

I gave Ornstein a look, and saw a small frown on his face. He didn't seem very fond of the plan, and judging from what he said earlier, he probably thought it was stupid and didn't want to be part of it. Well, that was too bad, because I couldn't find anything wrong with the plan. He'd have to deal with it, like a _good _familar should! I smiled, turning towards the headmaster and speaking, "I graciously accept your offer, Headmaster."

"Perfect. Since you're a student here, I'm willing to give you a small discount. How does 50 new gold coins sound?" The headmaster asked, and I nodded, speaking, "That sounds fair. And besides, I am a noble, I can afford it."

"Then the deal is done. If thou does not mind, I would like to leave this room and it's foolishness." My familiar spoke with a groan. Was this plan really so bad? He probably just thought himself too good for it. Stupid familar, way too confident for his own good. He turned towards the door and began waking towards it.

I saw Ornstein tense up, silence overtaking the room. "Yes," Ornstein spoke as he slowly approached the door, his steps quiet, "such a plan is unworthy of my presence..." With a flash, the door was opened, revealing nothing. He seemed confused, but I was more annoyed if anything.

Letting go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I wanted to curse. Stupid familiar, he had to go and make everything tense for no reason. Still, from the look on his face, I could tell he really thought he heard, or saw, something. "Uh, Ornstein," I spoke, "perhaps you should go to the nurses, you did make a quick recovery, maybe you're stilld hurt."

He shook his head, speaking, "No, no, my head is fine, I am just being… paranoid." It seemed like he didn't even believe what he was saying.

I shared a look with the headmaster, hoping he might order Ornstein to go to the nurse or something similar, but he merely shrugged. My eyes bore into the back of my familiar's head, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything to get him checked out. I doubt his pride would allow him to consider that he _might _actually be hurt.

"Very good then," the Headmaster announced, his voice oddly entertained despite what just happened, "Now get out of my office, I'm a busy man you know!" I saw Ornstein shake his head again, and though he seemed uncomfortable, I was just glad it was over. As we left, him ducking beneath the doorway, I spoke. "I had no idea the headmaster was so… politically sneaky."

"With age comes wisdom, child. And believe me, that human was _old._" I laughed, Ornstein giving a small smile at the soft noise.

I tried some more conversation as we left to Mister Colbert's laboratory to retrieve my familiar's armor, but he didn't seem to pay attention to what I was saying, too lost in his thoughts it seemed. I imagine it had something to do with what he thought he saw.

"It's okay you know," I spoke, and he gave me an odd look, "What is okay, child?" I glanced away, and my hand reached to rub my arm, "What you thought you heard or saw back there, if it wasn't really there, it's nothing to worry about. You've had a long day, it's, uh, probably just the stress."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he finally made eye contact with me. "Perhaps thou are correct, but I have long since learned to trust my senses…" He left the statement hanging as he broke eye contact, and I decided there was nothing I could do if he wouldn't bother listening.

Fine, if he wanted to worry about nothing, he could do it all he wanted, so long as it didn't affect his duties.

It was hard to stay mad at him though, probably because he was almost twice as tall as me, but it was also more than that. I had a feeling today was the first of many changes that were going to occur, all thanks to him.

Maybe I'd finally start casting spells properly; maybe I'd get some of the respect I deserve not only as a noble, but as a Valliere. I wondered if he could maybe teach me something, but decided that was crazy. He said he wasn't a mage, he couldn't teach me anything.

Still, with all the steps forward, one step back wasn't too bad.

Yes, today had gone well, that was for sure.

After Ornstein had retrieved and donned his armor, looking even more menacing and imposing than before, we left Mr. Colbert's laboratory and went back to my room, which was where we both now were, Ornstein against the wall and me on my bed, talking about anything and everything.

"…What thou must understand about Dragons," Ornstein spoke, "is that they are _the _smartest beasts thou will ever meet, which makes them all the more deadly. A single dragon could match ten of my comrades."

I nodded, absorbing everything he told me. We had been doing this for a while, getting to know each other, though he didn't let out anything too personal. I didn't either.

He was interesting, I'd give him that. Tales of slaying stone, immortal dragons, or slaying demons that once lived in a place he called "Izalith". I had tried to squeeze more information about _him_ out, but he never directly answered.

Oh well, one step at a time.

"Now, you keep mentioning one dragon," I said, "Seth or something right?" He nodded, "Yes, Seathe the Scaleless, the dragon who betrayed his own and played a vital role in freeing my kind from the dragons' rule."

"He was a fine being, for a dragon, very intelligent. He led the way for magical advancements in my homeland, as well as other devices. He served as Gwyn's duke throughout his stay in his archives," He continued, "and was well respected by myself and the other knights, and certainly by our very own Lord Gwyn."

"Sadly," My familiar explained, his voice becoming sorrowful, "the others did not extend the same courtesy. Havel the Rock, a well-respected general of Gwyn and a personal friend, absolutely despised all dragons, but Seathe even more so."

He paused for a moment, considering his next words I guessed. Finally he spoke, "He was not alone in his endeavor either. Many of the other beings who resided in Anor Londo detested the dragon's presence. Some even walked along the _thin_ line between treason and precaution."

"Never allow thy prejudices to blind thine reason. I have seen even the best of men fall to this, and it is not something I ever wish to see again, human or no."

There was a long pause between his last words and his next, and I can't say it wasn't uncomfortable.

He finally continued, this time moving away from himself and onto me, "Enough of I however, my desire is to learn of thou, and how to best utilize my skills to assist thee."

I nodded, thankful for the change of subject. "Well…" I began, "I'm not sure to be honest." He gave me a long look, and a part of me wished he had that helmet on so I didn't have to stare at his eyes, which begged the question "why not?"

"Listen, it's not that I haven't thought about it- it's just you won't do most of what I need you to do! You're a knight, and it's not like I'm in constant danger… I don't really know what to use you for." Ornstein rubbed his head in frustration.

After a moment of silent, he spoke. "If thou cannot figure out the best way to utilize my skill for thy uses, I shall do it myself. Firstly, let us establish what you excel and are subpar at."

"And be _honest."_ I bowed my head; this was going to be a long list…

* * *

After multiple re-examinations of my answers, Ornstein seemed to have come up with both my strengths and my weaknesses.

"So, let us review: thy saber skills are non-existence, thy magic skills are less than terrible, thy health is about what I'd expect from a human, thou can decide the implications of that, thy list of comrades is terribly thin, very few resources for us to use, and thou have a definite anger issue. Did I miss anything?" Ornstein asked.

"…No…" I answered, resisting the urge to bang my head against the wall.

"Very good, onto thy strengths," Ornstein said, and I prepared myself for an underwhelming list. "To start off, thou art a hard worker, very determined, thou understand concepts well- it's the application that is the problem-, thy confidence is admirable, and thou seem to be an honorable person, although misguided. That seems to be it."

Well, it was about as underwhelming as I figured it'd be. I brought my eyes up to Ornstein, and saw that he had a conflicted look on his face. "I will guide thee, improve upon thy skills. I shall serve thou with honor, as I believe I was sent here to do by my Lord. It seems the best way to utilize my unique skill set."

I nodded, excited but dejected.

It wasn't that I wasn't grateful, I was. It's just, well, I had been tutored by a lot of people. It had never actually changed anything, I was still the same failure at magic as I was when my first tutor came along. Still, Ornstein was quite different from any of my previous tutors, so it was unfair to assume he couldn't help me in any way.

If anything, I could probably learn from him more political stuff, though without being a strong mage, I'd never grow to anything great. Why did I have to be so bad at magic? It wasn't fair! How come Kirche got to be the prodigy mage?

Before I could lose myself in thoughts anymore, it seemed Ornstein wasn't done, as he continued speaking, "Thou have the potential to be great, but thou art not striving to be great. Thy goals are to achieve mediocrity, yet thou lie to thyself and say thee want nothing but greatness."

Why that no good familiar… he doesn't know anything! I don't strive for greatness? He barely even knows me, yet he's acting as if he's been around me my whole life!

I had done nothing but strive to be the best. Kirche didn't stay up late, studying over and over for a spell, memorizing everything about it! But it just _came _to her! I've tried everything, and he acts like I've just sat around as my classmates excelled!?

"Thy confusion at my words is to be expected. Thou will understand as thou proceed throughout your journey as my pupil. I shall be tough and harsh, for anything but is for those who wish only to be average."

He let the words sink in, and I tried to re-examine what he had said before. Maybe I could impress him if I figured it out.

"The road to greatness is through discipline, honor, and determination. I believe thee to posse all of these traits, but they need to be forced out." He paused, examining his words carefully.

"Whether thou wish to accept my proposal or not is irrelevant, for both of us already know thy answer." It was true. If this hinted at even a chance for me to get better, I'd jump at it. I jumped at anything that would help me. While it seemed they rarely worked, it was the hope that kept me trying.

"I shall work to establish a schedule, and first I wish for you to reach a physical acceptable level. To be frank, thy health and fitness is worse than any human I've ever met. No muscle, no meat; I doubt you could even run around this academy without getting winded."

I thought about any responses, but he was right. I _couldn't _run around the academy without getting winded, but it wasn't like I was alone there. Most of the other students couldn't do it either.

"For now, however, thou require sleep. Tomorrow we will not begin thy lessons, but the day after we shall. Enjoy what rest thou can achieve now, child." Ornstein stopped at that, and I nodded.

I didn't doubt his words; he would be tough on me, and I'd probably come to hate him. But I understood why he'd do it. Mother was always harsh on those who she taught in private lessons, and those were some of the best mages I had ever seen.

While I may not like what was in store, I didn't doubt it'd be at least somewhat successful. I could only hope it was, at least.

* * *

**Sup people! Sorry it took me a bit long to update this, I've been stupid-busy lately. Think about this schedule for a second: Greek Dance practice every day for two weeks, roughly 4 hours each, then my Church's Greek Festival. Then we had a big party at my house the very next weekend, so I spend the week before that doing some cleaning, and a few days after that doing some more cleaning. **

**My friend also hung out the entire weekend, and he lives out of state, so I didn't get much in the way of sleep. Think 4 all-nighters. Got probably 8 hours of sleep total during that weekend. ****_Then _****my boy scout troop finally got our merit badge workbooks in, so I've been working on completing my merit badge worksheets. I have summer camp this Sunday, but after that I've got two free weeks.**

**I'm actually somewhat uncomfortable with how this chapter turned out. It read somewhat awkward to me, but I just wanted to get an update out. Hopefully it isn't too low on the quality side of things.**

**Anyways, onto reviews! I'm done with my own pity-party.**

**Barney Stinson: It's not that he's uptight. He's just not comfortable around anyone currently. Think about it, the person he's closest to currently is Siesta, and their not even close. Ornstein will get more lax as time goes on and he gets to know the cast.**

**Deimos99340: When there is free time, and mind you, I get a fair bit of free time. This month was more of an exception really. When school starts back, keep in mind I only go to school two days a week, the rest is homework. Thus I'll have plenty of time to try and keep updates on a two week basis, which is what I'm aiming for. Three weeks at the most.**

**Fierdin: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, and I assure you none of that was intentional. Regarding underselling Lordran's magical achievements, I don't actually think I am. Really, nothing about magic really impresses me. Sure, power wise, they probably match Familar of Zero, but as you said, Familar of Zero has much more to offer, thus I'm upping their magical power. Magic isn't ****_the _****power in Lordran. In Louise's world, it is, so makes more sense to me it'd be more powerful.**

**The only magic that truly impresses me and blows everything Familar of Zero has out of the water power wise is Abyss magic.**

**Regarding Colbert, I'm actually re-reading the novels. It has been quite some time since I last read 'em, so some things are a bit fuzzy. Still, I'm going to stick with the general power scale I threw out. Even that part about Logan being more 3/4ths of Seathe's power. I think it actually lines up pretty nicely, all things considered.**

**Maybe I don't have a good grasp, but I wouldn't have a better grasp if I didn't publish this story. My goal with this story is to improve my writing skills, I don't expect everything to be perfect. However, that's what I'm striving for, so you keep pointing things out, and I'll try to keep myself from making the same mistakes again.**

**Rc1212: I hope this chapter mostly answered your question. I despise paper-thin characters, so it's certainly not my goal to make anyone like that. I'm going to flesh out Guiche's character, Mount's, Fonquet's, that's the goal. Whether I flesh them out well is another thing entirely, but lets hope for the best, shall we?**

**How would Ornstein respond to void magic? Well, I'd probably reveal a bit too much of what I have in mind if I answer that in any more depth than this. He'd compare it to abyss magic, as you probably suspected.**

**Alright, that's it. See you guys next time, which hopefully isn't in a month this time.**


End file.
